Bijou
by hariboo-smirks
Summary: Vignettes. DanielVala.
1. Chapter 1

Hot

Vala bounded into Daniel's room in a huff. She could not believe him, he had _promised_. They were supposed to be spending their rightly deserved time off together, just the two of them- no work allowed.

But there he was packing a duffle bag, because apparently they were going back to P3X-477.

She could not believe him. And told him so.

"Uh… What?" Sure he looked ridiculously hot when he got all confused like he currently was, but it was not going to help him this time. Nope.

"You _promised_. You said that it just going to be the two of us this week, no work allowed. I don't know but going to P3X-477 sounds suspiciously like work; which we were not supposed to do."

"Well…?"

Daniel just smiled at the ex thief, she was too cute when she got all pouty like that.

Pulling her closer to sit on his lap, "Vala… " His voice got to that tone where it was slightly exasperated, but now it also held a tenderness that was reserved only for her, "do you remember P3X-477?"

"Of course I do, it was the planet with the structural design reminiscent of feudal Japan, probably ruled by Yu at some point. You spent so much time in the temples that we didn't even get to explore the hot springs.." As she said the last two words Vala's face began to clear. It all clicked into place.

"_Really_?" Her smile could have blinded the sun.

"Really. Just you, me, and hot springs for an entire week." Daniel suddenly felt himself caught in a kiss, and while shocked at first Daniel managed to recover nicely pulling her closer to him.

Reluctantly separating Daniel cupped her kiss and gave Vala a small sweet kiss.

"So aren't you going to go pack?"

"Why would I need to darling? All that I plan to use is right here." A smile deliciously wicked flashed across her face before she moved in to kiss him again.

Yep, to Daniel life was good. Very good.

Casualties

Sometimes there were causalities in war. And sometimes these casualties were beloved. That's how Vala felt in regard to her now ruined leather pants. They had been her favorites. She felt their loss immensely.

She didn't even leave her room for dinner; she was in mourning.

Daniel had of course noticed and went to look for her.

"Vala?"

"Yes, darling?"

"Can I come in?'

"Of course, is something wrong?"

"That's actually what I came can to ask; you didn't come to dinner."

"Oh, I didn't notice it was so late."

"Exactly. And it's Macaroni and Cheese Day- you love macaroni and cheese. So tell me, what's up?"

"It's stupid…" She was fidgeting; Daniel smiled.

"Indulge me."

"My pants got ruined... My favorite pair too." Daniel couldn't help but smile wider at that. It _was_ stupid but completely adorable on her. Plus she looked really upset about the pants too, he could tell by the way her shoulders hunch and she fingered the leather.

"Oh. I'm sorry?" What could he say?

"You should be. These were the ones that hugged my arse just right, no longer will you be getting that privileged."

Daniel's smiled disappeared.

**One week later**

Daniel was sitting in his office when Vala showed up at the door.

"Daniel?" She dragged his name out like she knew something. Something he didn't, this usually meant trouble for him.

"Yeah?" Looking up Daniel had to make a conscious effort to let his jaw drop. Yep, **trouble** with a capital T, because Vala was wearing quite the possibly shortest and tightest leather skirt known to man- to the galaxy.

"Do you know anything about this?" She sounded amused.

"Huh?" Because for all for his smarts and linguist abilities he could not fathom a sentence right now.

"About this…" She waved a pair of what appeared to be leather pants at him.

"Pants?" Damn it- where were sentences when he needed them.

"Leather pants more specifically, very nice ones I might add. That I found in my room today." Vala just looked absolutely giddy.

"Um.. How should I know? Maybe someone heard you moping about you're old ones." Good sentences where back.

"Right of course, that must be it." Why the hell did she have to smile like that, all _knowing_ like…

"Umm…anyway it… looks that you got yourself…some new…umm… leather there, so why does it really matter?"

"Oh! It's not new. It used to be my old pants, I couldn't just let them go- memories Daniel. Even if I did miscalculate a bit and it's a bit smaller than I planned. But looks fine doesn't it?" She twirled for him and he had to stop himself from reaching out. Yeah it looked fine. Very fine. Snapping out of his musings Vala continued.

"And to answer your other question- it doesn't matter. I'd just like to know where these _fabulous_ new pants came from. They're perfect, even better than my old ones, make my arse look even better."

With that Vala sauntered out of his office, only to half way down the hall call back at him.

"Thank you Darling! I love them!"

Inside his office Daniel smiled, she damn well better; he had spent an inordinate amount of time and a very embarrassing call to Jack to find her the perfect pair- after all he was one that was required to look at her in them.

World

Vala sighed as Daniel's hands smoothed up her back. Soft, slow, sensual and unbelievably tender. It made her want to cry. It made her want to kiss him.

He kissed her neck as his hands moved across her body and he moved with her. God did she love this man.

And as her hands found his- one resting on her stomach, grounding her; the other lower, caressing her - she intertwined their fingers. They were as one.

She could feel his heart beat against her back, and hers matched it beat for beat. Turning her head so she could kiss him, she felt him move his fingers- their fingers and gasped into his mouth. Their kiss was supple and long lasting- they didn't need to breathe air, they breathed each other.

They moved together and Vala felt her head fall back against his shoulder. The world splintered.

When she came back to herself Daniel was dropping soft kisses to her neck, his hands- his beautiful hands, rubbing soft circles on her stomach.

Her now budding stomach, heavy with child- their child. Her hands moved to cover his over the now prominent bump.

This was her world.


	2. Chapter 2

Saffron 

Out of all the things that Daniel wished Jack had _never_ introduced to Vala, this defiantly topped the list.

It was bad enough that Cam had introduced her to the _fabulous_- her word, not his, world of poker that had half the staff broke, but hey at least it wasn't his money.

And her and Sam's weekly girls night out, which usually involving massive quantities of alcohol at some bar or club in town didn't bug him that much either, because she usually came back slightly tipsy and very _cuddly_ which always ended very nicely, for them both.

Hell, even hers and Teal'c's Star Wars obsession didn't annoy him this much, though that mostly due that he kinda liked the movies too, and Vala dressing up as Leia that night had been... enjoyable... very enjoyable. Vala sure was flexible.

Daniel let himself get lost in the memory. He made a mental note to bring up the costume again.

But this, this was just... too much… sometimes he really _hated_ Jack.

Because if he had to hear the opening song for the Simpson's one more time, he'd... Well… he wasn't sure what he'd do but he knew one thing-- Jack wouldn't like it.

Vala clicked on the next episode of the box set that Jack had given her. A box set! Of all the current seasons! As she snuggled further into him, resting her head on his chest as he absentmindedly played with her hair, Daniel wondered how Sam felt about dinner with McKay-- they were much friendlier now after her stint in Atlantis, and Jack _really_ didn't like that.

Smiling at the thought Daniel dropped a kiss on Vala head; he already had the perfect partner in crime, he just need to convince her. Not that it would all the hard Vala loved a good scam.

Daniel could practically hear Montgomery Burn's serpentine voice going

"Exxxcellant…".

A/N: Saffron- a bright orange, yellow color. Also any Firefly fans know the other meaning… grins


	3. Chapter 3

Blaze and Flow

Vala used to love fire. She used to have dozens of candles scattered all over her room as a teenager and after her time as Quetesh she would buy little incense sticks that smelled like cinnamon because Quetesh had hated the spice.

Fire had been everything that she had hoped to embody.

Powerful. Beautiful. Warm. Deadly. Seductive. Bright.

Yes, Vala used to love fire.

She hates it now. Ever since Ver Eger she can't stand to even look at it for too long; every time she does she can feel the flames on her arms, licking and biting their way up her legs like a monster that will never stop. She still has nightmares about that day.

When she first started to join Teal's in his kelnorim thing-- something she started to do after the affair with Athena, she had tended to sit as far away form the candles as possible. When her friend noticed how tense she got whenever she got to close to one candle he started to light less and positioned them closer to him, farther from her. She's very grateful for his consideration.

She doesn't buy incense anymore either. Sam had bought her some vanilla scented ones a while back, but Vala had never even opened them. Thankfully Sam hadn't taken offense.

Now Vala hates fire; it's deadly, greedy, uncompromising, it takes, it burns, it scars, it destroys. It kills.

Vala prefers water now, like the ocean, rivers, lakes, streams and waterfalls that are part of this planet she now calls home.

She loves water now. Water **stops** Fire.

Soft, gentle, rough, deep, vast, mysterious, beautiful, tumultuous, soothing, and blue.

Vala loves water, especially the ocean, for many reasons but mostly because Daniel's eyes swirl like it.

Glory

When the war finishes Vala can't feel the satisfaction that everybody else does. Daniel understands this; out of everybody in this crusade she has lost the most.

A daughter. A husband. A try at a family that she never knew she wanted to have.

Sometimes Daniel wonders what it would have been like for her if Adria hadn't been the will of the Ori, if she had just been Vala and Tomin's daughter- would Vala had stayed in the Ori galaxy with her family? A family that didn't include him. Would she have forgotten him? A distant memory of her wilder years.

He knows she wouldn't have. She would have been miserable in the Ori galaxy. He knows this, but sometimes his brain runs away from him and he's left with these thoughts.

And now the war is over. Her husband is dead and Adria is gone and for now at least; she has lost the family she never even wanted.

She was never naïve, but the war forced her to grow up and even though she still hides behind her flirty ways and goofy mannerisms Daniel can see the pain in her eyes.

When the war ends they all get medals and commendations from the president. They get long and well-deserved time off. They scatter- Teal'c goes to see his son and Ishta, Mitchell goes to back home to see his girlfriend and parents, Sam goes to D.C. (Daniel's glad his friends are finally getting a chance at happiness).

Vala doesn't really have anywhere else to go, making Daniel all the more aware of how much she lost and how little she really has. As he heads to her room he doesn't let himself think about what he's doing, because then he'll stop. In her room he starts to pack some of her favorite things as she looks at him in confusion. He looks at her and gives her a smile "Come on, you're coming home with me."

The war was won but for Vala there was no glory to be had- none, except for what Daniel offers her.

Plural

Before Daniel used to think in the singular. I need to do this… I need to do that… I have…I read… I looked... He only needed to think worry about himself.

Before Vala used to think in the singular. I need… I want… I like… I "borrowed"…I took… I will… I could… She only needed to look out for herself.

Now Daniel and Vala think in the plural. We have… We should… We need… We travel… We bought… We thought… We love…

Sometimes they even think in the plural possessive. Our home… Our bed… Our love… Our family… Our daughter… Our son…

Now Daniel and Vala think in the plural (sometimes possessive plural) and they don't miss the singular at all.


	4. Chapter 4

I just can't seem to stop myself- and they come to me in the weirdest way. This one was a result of me reading BkWrm1 great fic "With this Kiss" and Jack wolf-whistling 

And Bob

Getting stranded off world was not something new. By now Daniel was sure he was at least in the mid-thirties.

They had been walking in silence for at least five miles, which meant only a couple more to the gate. It wasn't that he and Jack had nothing to talk about it was more that they were full of cut and bruises, plus more than a little dehydrated. The cave-in had been unexpected and oh so cliché. _Seriously_, it was like the universe was running out of things to do to them.

Jack had told the team to go back to the gate, tell Landry of the situation, and to get back ASAP with the equipment to dig them out; in the mean time he and Daniel would look for another way out. They had. And so had Daniel and Jack, unfortunately it had been extremely tough terrain and uphill for the most part. Fun.

They were exhausted, dehydrated and cursing the universe. Just another day at the SGC.

It had been a bad day to begin with and it wasn't looking up.

"So wha'd ya do?"

Daniel looked at his friend in confusion. "Huh?"

"You and Vala. Wha'd ya do?" Yep, his day was not looking up at all.

"What makes you think I did anything?"

"Well, because something tells me that if you two weren't fighting, she'd be the one here with you. Anyway, you guys seemed _tense_."

Daniel knew that Jack was right, earlier when they had split up and Vala volunteered to go off with Sam; everybody had just looked on in shock.

Daniel sighed. "I didn't do anything."

"Riiight… then why is she mad at you?"

"What makes you think she's mad at me?"

"I'm not blind."

Daniel snorted. "Sam told you. That's cheating, by the way."

"Sa-_Carter_ didn't let me _anything_. She didn't have to."

"Right."

"Fine… whatever. It's not like couldn't have figured it out on my own, Vala was being pretty obvious."

"Tell me about it."

"Ha! So you did have a fight! What about?"

"Nothing."

"Daniel."

"Fine, apparently I forgot our anniversary."

Jack looked over at his friend, the shock evident, and then he did the math.

"Wait. What anniversary?"

"See! That's exactly what I said."

"You said that!"

"_Well_, _yeah._"

"Daniel, Daniel… so smart, yet so very stupid…"

"What!?"

"You don't admit you forgot your anniversary. You make up an excuse, say you have a surprise and then buy out a flower store. Or chocolate store…whatever she likes better."

"But I don't even know what anniversary she was talking about?"

"Yeah, that's a little weird."

"A _little_?"

"She's your girl."

"Come on help me out Jack. Sam must have said something."

"Nope. Carter didn't say a thing. But let's see… How long have you two..?" Jack left the rest of the question open, only waggling his eyebrows to signify what he meant.

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Mature," Jack just shrugged. "And to answer your 'question'- about three and a half months. Is there even an anniversary for that?'

"No that I know of. You sure she said anniversary, not birthday or something."

"Nope. Trust me, she said anniversary."

"Hmmm…. Curious-er and curious-er."

"Yep."

It was then that Daniel noticed they were almost at the gate. Only a couple hundred feet- _finally_!

As they reached the area where the gate was Daniel heard somebody yell.

"There they are!"

Daniel and Jack saw the team heading for them, Vala leading them. He only had a second before she launched herself into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. He managed to hold their combine weight for a second, before he fell back with Vala landing on top of him in a very familiar way. Her hair was loose today and fell around her face like a waterfall.

He now knew what she had been talking about before.

Daniel smiled.

Reaching up he gave her a soft kiss. "Prometheus." Vala smiled and returned his kiss.

"Great, you made up. Let's go."

--- --- ---- ---

A/N: The title comes from an old Nickelodeon clay cartoon called "Prometheus and Bob"- yea…it's obvious I couldn't think of anything better g


	5. Chapter 5

Bernese (originally written for nicole9514)

When Vala moves in with Daniel everybody gets her house warming gifts. Mitchell gets her a chia pet collection that has Daniel rolling his eyes, Teal'c buys her wind chimes and several of her favorite DVD's, Sam buys her those fruity smelling bath sets complete with oil and bath beads, she also gives her a bag from Victoria's Secret to christen Vala's first night, which has Daniel blushing purple.

But Jack... _Jack_...Daniel has to start a new rule that Jack can't buy Vala anymore presents, because he tends to get her things that tend to give Daniel the "squinty face" as she puts it. And this latest present definitely makes it on the "squinty face" list. That is because Jack gets Vala a dog, a cute tiny squirmy Bernese puppy, and of course Vala lights up and calls him Daniel Jr. -- they are soo changing the name.

As Jack, Vala, Teal'c and Cam play with the puppy, Daniel turns to Sam. "We married five year olds."

"Yep."

Puzzle

Outside Jack's cabin Daniel watches as Jack and Mitchell argue over the best way to barbeque, Jack like more beer in the steaks while Cam thinks that whole point of a barbeque is to actually use barbeque sauce. He lets his gaze wander over to the table they had set up and smiles at Sam and Teal'c playing a chess game, last time he checked Sam had been winning but he knew from experience that Teal'c had some pretty good bluffs. Everything was idyllic, still something felt off. He couldn't really explain it. Something was off. Something was missing. It was then that Vala came bouncing out of the cabin, she handed over a beer to both Jack and Cam, smirked at the game (she had already beaten both of them), before she came over to Daniel perching herself on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck before giving him a soft kiss and Daniel felt the last piece click into place.

Red

Vala likes living with Sam. They go shopping on weekends when they're not off world; Sam is surprisingly fashion conscious. She encourages Vala to buy impractical but fantastically sexy shoes and new leather boots that makes Daniel stammer when she wears them with the red leather skirt that Sam also convinced her to get with a wicked grin, because apparently Daniel likes red. Vala stores that information for future reference. Sam takes Vala to get pedicures, where they gossip about the boys, Sam is a fountain of information and she readily shares it with Vala, especially little tidbits about their favorite resident archeologist.

They go out to bars and dance and get drunk before stumbling home giggling about the men that hit on them, they also giggle about the fact that they can kick most of those men's asses even as drunk as they are. Sam teaches Vala how to play pool and they go home from bars with absurd amounts of money. They watch movies; Sam introduces her to the world of Humphrey Bogart and Lauren Bacall, and they quotes the lines to each other as they do the others nails. Sam: pale blue, Vala: deep red. They like the fact that they can be as girly as they want to be _or_ not to be around each other. They're both women that grew up in a man's world and sometimes they just need to reminds themselves it okay to be girls.

Sam teaches Vala to drive, much to Daniel's chagrin, Vala picks it up like _that_. It's not even funny and all she talks about now is getting a Corvette that she's going to paint bright red with pink flames. Sam just tells her that she should just go for the Porsche; Daniel glares.

After three months of seeing red, Daniel has had it. He loves Sam, he really does, she's one his best friends, she's his sister, but it's not fair- she's _hogging_ Vala. So he does the only think he can think of, he proposes. They're on his couch and he kinda just blurts it out but Vala doesn't seem to mind as she kisses him until they're both breathless. When they break apart due to the need for air Daniel suggests that they take it to the bedroom, Vala agrees but not before, " I'll meet you there darling I just have to call Sam." Daniel sighs but let's her call their friend, it's only fair-- it's not like they're going to be leaving the apartment for the next couple of days, he even bought new red sheets.

One

Vala collapses on Daniel, she is sweaty, sated and deliciously sore, moving slightly to kiss his pulse point she shivers when he skims his hand over her back leaving it to rest on the small of her back; they're still one. 

Sex

Daniel knows that everybody that looks at Vala thinks sex. He knows that all they think, that he thinks that too. They're wrong, though. Because when Daniel looks at Vala all he thinks is love.

Love

When Daniel and Vala fight, they _really_ fight. They never hold back and sometimes the rest of the team is left to wonder how they can go back to being together after some of the things they say. They can spend days avoiding each other and missions that happen during a fight always go wrong.

They're both passionate and stubborn people and it's that that makes the fights so bad, because they're both ready to argue their side of the disagreement until they're blue in the face. They're not afraid to call the other out; they're not afraid to yell, kick, punch and insult each other.

But they always make up. Cam jokes that the make-up sex must be one hell of a thing. They always make up and more than half the staff is always in awe that they do; some of their fights are pretty brutal. A lot of them don't understand. But Daniel and Vala could really care less. Yes, some of their fights-- their real fights, not their normal bickering, can get pretty bad, but they don't really care because they're in love. They love each other and no amount of name-calling and door slams can stop that. They know each other and they know how the other works, they understand everything about one another, they're not afraid of being honest with each other, they have no need to tip toes around one another. If one of them is wrong they'll admit it, it just takes time due to their nature and the other gets that. Cam's right about the make-up sex, but half the time its not even about that. It's a look over coffee or a quick smile and kiss or just reaching out to hold the others hand, sometimes is a make-out session in Daniel's lab. They never really apologize to the other; they just look at each other and understand.

They fight. They make-up. They're in love. It doesn't matter if nobody else gets it, they do.


	6. Chapter 6

Alone

In his nightmares he never saves her. She dies on Ver Eger burnt and the Prior never brings her back to life. She dies at the Supergate; Sam never finds the proof that she might have ringed to the Ori galaxy. She dies on the Ori ship after Tomin's staff blast and Adria just watches her dies—she may be her mother but she's also an unbeliever. She dies at the hands of Athena, they get there too late and her last words are his name. She dies at the hands of her daughter; he's to slow to move her out of the way. She dies. She dies. She dies. And he is left alone.

In her nightmare she never saves him. He dies chained to her. He dies in that first battle with the Ori, never ringing aboard and finding her. He dies on the Ori ship; she was to slow to stop Tomin's blast. He dies on a planet while she trying to stay in his life. Adria kills him; she does not want to compete for her mother's love. He dies because of an Ancient device that she couldn't stop him from using. He dies at Adria's hands (again); Merlin gave powers, just not enough. He dies as a Prior; he was lying to them along. He dies. He dies. He dies. She is left alone.

In their nightmares they are never able to save each other and are left alone. They're glad that in reality that is not so.

Espionage (can be looked as a continuation to Saffron)

Jack recruits Vala for a mission, a top secret -not even Daniel can know mission, she is instantly intrigued. He just tells her to me him at 1930 hours by her room and to wear black. Vala gets even more intrigued.

And that's how she has ended up hiding in Jack's car wearing an all black outfit with a ski hat she "borrowed" from Teal'c over her pigtails, and a pair of binoculars spying on Sam's dinner date with McKay. Jack has his own binoculars plastered to his eyes and keeps on muttering thing like, "McKay!… I can't believe… What's Sa- I mean, Carter doing out with _McKay_?!... Are we in alternate universe?!... And where did she get that dress!... I've never seen that dress…. Where'd she get…_McKay_!... Since when are they so chummy…I hope that has lemons …. _Yea_…. _Lemons_…". She bites back a smirk and decides not to tell him that the dress is hers and she let Sam borrow it; she also wishes that she had a recording device- this was priceless.

"Oh, he better be not doing what I think he's doing..!" At Jack's tone Vala looked through her binoculars and felt her mouth hang open. Whoa! _Daniel was good_! McKay looked to be pulling out a small velvet box, and Vala had watched enough 'chick flicks' as Mitchell called them to know what was happening. Looking over at Sam's she saw the woman smile at the man across from her. As Sam reached over to take the box from McKay, Vala felt Jack sprint out of the car.

The minute Jack stepped out Vala grab her cell phone and rang Daniel. He picked up right away. "Darling, it's me. It went perfectly, I can't believe you didn't tell me about the proposal.."

"Wait! Proposal? What proposal?!"

Vala looked out the car window to the restaurant. "Uh oh!"

---

**Inside (5 minutes ago)**

"I can't believe you're getting married, McKay. Dr. Brown must be saint to put with you." Sam teased.

"Yeah... HEY!" Rodney shot back before he shrugged, "well she hasn't said yes yet. You do think she'll say yes, don't you? You've talked to her, and even though I know you're not bosom buddies-- or are you?"

"McKay!"

"What! Oh whatever!…Well do you think she'll say yes or what?"

"Honestly?"

"Of course honestly!"

"Yeah, I do. So are you gonna let me see the ring or what?"

"Huh.. Oh yeah, here."

Just as she touched the ring box, Sam and Rodney heard: "Sam! What the hell is going on here?!?"

"Sir?"

"Wha…"


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: the first one is very different from the rest. I was thinking about Noir films when it came to mind. Call it an experiment, it's also AU. The rest are my regular D/V loveness.

Noir

The cigarette smoke shines a dusty blue in the light that the sign that hanging over the bar provides. It is late and the only people out at this time are the people whose home and dreams are even darker than the streets.

She has always loved the bar, she remembers back when she was younger and her mother would let sit while she finished her set. She misses her mother's voice, mysterious and full of tears, husky and soulful. She doesn't sing like her mother, she doesn't sing at all, not anymore. He always tells her she has a good voice the few times she has let him hear it, but she shies the compliments away.

Samantha is on stage now. Her voice is sweet and melodic, still there's an undercurrent of hurt hidden in it too. With her golden hair and blue eyes many of the men call her "Angel". But she's an angel with scars. They're friends, they met through him.

She's waiting for him now. He's always late. Buried in old books that make his eyes water because of all the dust they gather. With his books he forgets there is a world outside his messy apartment. Forgets that there is a world where she lives, or not lives, depending on the day.

Downing her drink she wonders how long she'll have to wait tonight. Last time Jack had almost closed before he had shown up.

He doesn't like the bar, at least at night; during the day he comes by it all the time to sit and eat and talk to Jack or TC. He likes to talk and she loves his voice. He can talk forever and she likes listening to him in bed, his chest vibrates with each word and she knows he's alive. She knows she's alive with him.

Just as Sam finishes her song she hears the door open. It's raining outside and the raindrops shine blue on his skin. He looks otherworldly to her. He walks over to her and places his hand on her cheek- it's a move they've always done, forever, unending; she turns her head and kisses his wrist. She stands and he wraps his arm around her slim waist and kisses her. He tastes like cigarettes, coffee, scotch, and rain. After the kiss she licks her lips to taste him again and lets him take her home. It's almost sunrise, pre-dawn, and the streets blush blue.

She'll sleep all day, naked and wrapped in his crisp white sheets. She'll wake up at sunset. He'll be sitting at his desk writing his next paper or novella, there'll be a smudged glass of scotch, shining amber in the sunlight that flitters through the blinds, and mug of cold coffee next to him. She'll get up and change and then walk back to the bar to once again hear Samantha sing on the stage that she used to play on, but will never sing on. She'll sit and watch and drink and smoke. She'll sit and wait for him to take her home.

Time-out 

Daniel is vaguely aware that they're making out in his office with the door unlocked and that anybody could walk in at any minute, but he really doesn't care because right now Vala is sucking on his bottom lip and her hands are playing with his hair. Shifting her in his lap he runs his tongue over her lips asking for entrance, it is readily given and amazingly enough Vala presses even closer to him. His hands rest on the swell of her hips, his thumbs hooking under her waistband of her pants. Their tongues battle in a slow and sensual encounter and her nails scrap his skull, suppressing a shiver he moves to lean her against the table. His lips skim across her cheek, up her jaw line, making their way to the spot just behind her ear (she shivers), before they reach their destination at her pulse point. Here he sucks, licks and bites; the feel of his teeth scraping and pulling gently against her skin is animalistic, tender and oh so sexy. Vala lets out a tiny groan.

When she pulls away Daniel can't help the confusion that spreads across his face, since when is Vala the prude one in this relationship.

"Darling, we can't…" It makes Daniel feel typical male pride that her voice is coming out breathless and aroused, "You have no idea how much I want to, but we can't."

"Why not?" And if Daniel's blood hadn't been traveling south at the moment, he probably would have come up with the reason they couldn't much faster, but as of right now it falls to Vala to clue in him.

"The kids for one, they're due back at the house with Cam in about 20 minutes and last time I checked, this" Vala moves her hand back and forth motioning to the small distance between them with a sinful smile, "usually takes us much longer than 20 minutes."

Daniel frowns, for about a second, before he moves back to kiss her. "Mitchell has a key, he can watch them for a little longer." His voice deep and resolute. Vala smiles, she loves when Daniel gets all determined, especially when it involves her and this.

"You sure?" But she is already letting him push her back to lean her forearms on his desk while he begins pushing her shirt up, his lips cooling the trail his fingers burned.

"Mmmhmm sure."

A Thousand Words

After Jacek leaves they have to clear out his apartment and make sure nothing "alien" is left behind. Daniel finds a box, it old and wooden and full of cravings that are definitely not human. He opens in his office later and is shocked to find that it's full of picture. But unlike the pictures of Earth, these pictures play like a mini movie; he's so stunned by the fact that he doesn't comprehend what he's really seeing. When he does, his mouth falls in shock, awe and disbelief.

_This is Vala_. A much younger Vala, but Vala all the same. He should give them to her, but his curiosity wins out (when has it not?) and looks though them.

A small dark hair girl toddling up to a beautiful woman who picks the child up and kisses her. This is Vala with her mother. Daniel can see the resemblance; they are both beautiful and striking women with sparkling eyes. Little Vala cuddles to her mom and smiles wide and bright. Daniel can fight his own smile.

The second picture is of a slightly older Vala, she must be 5 or 6 and she's smiling triumphant. She looks to have lost a tooth and has a small bruise but she's happy holding a big stick, suddenly the picture pans quickly and Daniel see two boys holding their noses and eyes respectively. It's good to know she always been feisty, not taking crap even at 5.

The third picture is different, it's looks to be raining and there's a ten-year-old looking Vala huddled in the corner of what appears to be porch. The picture zooms in on her and she turns, she is surprised and crying. She tries to smile big but can't succeed. Daniel can imagine Jacek saying, "Smile big for daddy". The image changes abruptly and all you see now are shadows in the rain- the larger holding the smaller shaking one. Daniel knows that this was when it happened, when she first lost somebody she loved.

The fourth picture appears to be wedding and while Vala is not the main focus of it, Daniel can't miss her. She's hiding in the back scowling at the bride and groom, her father and what he guesses to be Adria. The original Adria is not at all like Daniel pictured, she is blonde for one and very beautiful and younger than he expected. When the picture Jacek wraps his free arm around his daughter and new bride, bringing them to the forefront Daniel can she the loathing in Adria's eyes when Jacek kisses his daughter's cheek while picture Vala rolls her eyes.

Daniel can't look at the sixth picture for long. She must be eighteen or so, Vala looks happy and in love. The man holding her with adoration in his eyes is dark and handsome; he kisses her and Vala look back at him with equal love. Daniel puts the picture down; he knows that there won't be a picture of Vala happy and in love again. Quetesh probably took soon after that picture was taken.

The seventh and last picture of Vala is of Vala now, well of Vala after she was freed from Quetesh. She is in leather, playing cards at a tavern and when she turns to the picture she just rolls her eyes and goes back to the game. She's cold in the picture not caring to smile anymore, her life was taken from her and Daniel hates the distance in her eyes.

After he looks at the pictures he goes to take them to her.

"Hey I found this with some of the stuff Jacek left behind." Vala looks at the pictures and tenses a bit before she takes them; she looks through them and stops. Her eyes grow moist and Daniel stops the urge to hug her.

"Here take these." She hands them all back except one, the one with her mom, and this time Daniel doesn't stop him himself from touching her cheek. They look at each other and for a second everything is revealed before Daniel blinks and leaves the room.

When he reaches his office he rests his head on the closed door in exhaustion because he just came to the realization he's been hiding from: He is in love with Vala.

Whipped 

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this."

"What? Daniel does it..."

"Daniel is whipped."

"Whipped? He's hurt?"

"What.. no.. It just means that you…. _already_ know what whipped means."

"Mitchell mentioned once too. And come on you're doing good."

"Why isn't Daniel doing this again, or Sam for that matter… Damn it, hold still."

"Sorry, and to answer your question, it's because they're off-world and _you_ offered to watch me. I swear its like you all think I'm not capable of staying out of trouble for one day."

"Are you?"

"Not the point."

"Right."

"Almost done? I'm kinda hungry."

"Yeah, hold on. Just… one… second.."

That's when they hear the door open; Jack's and Vala's heads whip around in perfect unison.

"What's going on here?" Daniel looks both amused and surprised. Sam just has that grin that she know exactly what's going on.

"Hello darling, Sam. Jack was just doing my feet."

"What.. No! I wasn't doing anything…" dropping Vala's feet from his lap like hot potatoes, he points at the ex-thief, "there was no doing!"

Vala just rolls her eyes and puts a hand on her back for support, taking Jack's extended one, she pulls her pregnant body up from the couch. " I don't know why you're so flustered Jack, you did a really good job." Vala peeks around her belly to look her now sparkly purple toes. Making her way to the kitchen she adds cheekily, "Thanks for recommending him, Sam."

"Sam! You told!?"


	8. Chapter 8

Entertainment

Daniel knows Vala well enough to know that as much as she likes to spend time with him, five hours in a dusty temple room on P3X-860 is not on her list of fun things to do, even when she's completely healthy. Anyway, it's not a SG-1 mission, he's just consulting with SG-5, so he leaves through the gate knowing she'll probably just spend her time watching movies with Teal'c. Not that he's worried about her or anything, just because she got shot last week and he felt his heart clench, and even though it was nothing serious he can still she her clutching her thigh. But he's not worried, at all.

When he gets back he is shocked to find the back up lights on. He doesn't even think as he rushes past Sam and Gen. Landry telling him that it was nothing serious, he thinks he hears Fleger's name mention. He heads to wear he last saw Vala, Teal'c room.

Pulling the door open of his friend's room he is again shocked at what he finds.

Vala is sitting on the bed with her legs stretched out watching as Mitchell and Teal'c fight each other with plastic swords.

"Hello, my name is Teal'c of Chulak, you killed my father, prepare to die." Teal'c deep voice resonates with certain weightiness that Indigo Montoya's lacked as he moves to strike (kill?) Mitchell. Daniel is thoroughly confused.

"Uhh… guys? What are you doing?" At his voice Vala turns still giggling at the spectacle that Mitchell and Teal'c have put on for her, Teal'c just lowers his weapon, while Mitchell jumps.

"Jackson! Damn it. What are you trying to do, kill me?"

Daniel ignores him and rolls his eyes; he heads to were Vala sits on the bed. In the weirs emergency lighting she look surreal, "So I take it you've been enjoying yourself?' He's glad she's okay; she has hated being stuck on the base while her leg heals.

She smiles and then sighs melodramatically, putting on a show, "Just barely darling, after the lights went all wonky the movie got stopped and it was just getting to the good parts too…"

Cam decides to interrupt. "Yea, the fight scene was just starting, so me and the big guys here decided that we should show here what she was missing."

Daniel smiles, before he furrows he brow and turns to Teal'c. "Ah! So… Teal'c must have missed you in the original, but it has been a while since I've seen it."

Teal'c spares him a look.

"Well we sorta added a few 'Gate twist here and there." Cam clarifies.

"Yes, makes it much more relatable darling." Vala shifts over to make room for him.

"I see, so you also decide to act it out?" Daniel doesn't even notice that he sits next to Vala until she leans slightly into his side, he jut shifts to make her more comfortable.

Mitchell shrugs.

"It is much more entertaining this way Daniel Jackson."

"Uh huh. Okay then…" he moves to settle more comfortably on the bed and looks over at Mitchell and Teal'c, "well don't let me interrupt, carry on.." He motions for them to continue. " Personally I can't wait to see when Buttercup and Westley kiss."

Vala giggles into his shoulder.

Mitchell stutters.

Teal'c merely raises an eyebrow.


	9. Chapter 9

In This Together

"You look nice. Going out?" Jack says as he steps into the elevator at the SGC to see the bases' resident intergalactic vixen dressed to the nines.

"Thank you, darling, yes I am actually. I finally managed to convince Daniel to take me out again." Vala looks downright giddy; she was definitely excited about her time with Daniel that didn't involve mortal peril. Jack couldn't really blame her.

"Lucky."

"Oh, I plan to be."

At that Jack represses a snort and a laugh. He might have not been _that_ receptive to Vala at first, but he has to admit he'd grown to like the little scamp. She was good for Daniel, even if the stubborn archeologist did try to deny it- constantly.

"Does he know that?"

Vala lets out a wide and wicked grin. "Not yet."

Jack shakes his head at the woman. "So, do you know where you're goi--" but the elevator coming to an abrupt stop interrupts Jack. It jostles him and Vala, who grabs his arm in alarm. The lights then flicker for a second but they stay on, unfortunately they were no longer moving.

"Jack?.." Vala sounds worried.

There were no alarms sounding and the emergency lights hadn't gone on. Nothing seemed to be wrong except that they were stuck.

"I don't think anything's wrong, we just look to be stuck."

"I'm sorry Jack, but I don't think it's right to be stuck here, no offense darling."

"None taken. Let me just call to see what's going on."

**10 minutes in**

It was a system malfunction. A simple system malfunction, that just had all the elevators jammed. Sam was trying to fix it but apparently there were complication. Jack sighs. There were always complications.

Looking over at his partner in elevator hell, Jack sighs again; Vala looks even more bored and miserable than he does. She had really been looking over to her non-date with Daniel, and now she was stuck in an elevator, with him. Probably not her ideal second non-date.

"They'll get us out soon. Carter's genius, she'll figure it out. She can fix anything."

Vala smiled. " I know."

**1 hour in**

"I promise, I'll give it back" Jack hears Vala mutter.

He glances at the woman across from him. They were now sitting at opposite ends of the elevator; Carter was still working on whatever it was that went wrong.

"Give what back?"

"Huh? Wha.."

" You just said you'd give it back, give what back?"

Vala blushes and Jack sits straighter, interesting. "Oh, I.. I was just talking to myself, nothing to worry about… How much longer do you think?"

"Uh uh uh.." Jack shakes his finger at the ex-thief, "Nice try, but no changing the subject, now spill."

"Why?"

"It's called _bonding_ Vala," she just raises her eyebrow ala Teal'c, he rolls his eyes and adds, "Fine you've peeked my curiosity and anyway what else is there to do?"

"Well for one I couldn't answer you're question and leave you in suspense."

"Ah! Yes, you could but you won't."

"Really? And why is that?"

"Cause you're bored and so am I." He gives the alien woman what he hopes is a charming smile.

Vala smiles back. "So I am. Wouldn't you rather guess, it much for fun that way."

"Is it animal?"

"What? No… why do you ask?"

"It's a game Vala, Twenty questions? They haven't taught it to you?" At Vala's shake of the head, Jack rolls his eyes, " I swear it's like they never listened, wanna learn?" Jack just watched as Vala nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh! Yes, I love learning new games, Teal'c taught me 'I Spy' and 'Truth or Dare', as well as several of his video games, I'm quite good at Mario Kart I'll have you know." Seriously, sometimes Jack really wonders who the aliens on the base were.

"Okay the game is pretty simple…"

**1 hour 30 minutes in**

"Is it an elevator?"

"Oh, you're good."

"It's a skill. Honed by many years of practice and situations just like this."

"I see. My turn. You ready?"

"Ask away."

"Is it animal?"

"No"

"Is it vegetable?"

"No"

"Is it bigger than a bread box?"

"Yes."

"Is it an elevator?"

"You picked it up fast."

"Thank you, I am quite clever."

**2 hours 15 minutes in**

"How long did Sam say?"

"She not quite sure, whatever got messed up made a pretty big mess of several systems."

"Always fun to hear."

Vala settles herself more comfortably against the wall. "I guess it's just not meant to be." She sounds so dejected and Jack knows exactly what she was talking about.

"Hey, look how 'bout when we get out of here, and Daniel if decides to bury himself in some translation, I'll take you for burgers."

"Really!?" Vala turns to him smiling bright and wide. It's moments like this that Jack wonders why Daniel resists the woman; sometimes his friend is an idiot.

"Really. We might even give old Danny boy some gray hairs if we play our cards right. Paybacks a bitch." Vala lets a clear laugh out and Jack joins her.

"I always knew I'd like you, darling. This burger place you plan to take me too, does it have shakes? I really like the strawberry ones from Burger King." She sounds like a little kid, waiting for a treat. Jack thinks that's good for Daniel- to have someone in his life that allows for excitement, even for the little things like shakes. He's seen them together. They balance and compliment each other; they seem to ground each other while at the same time bring each other to life. They spark whenever they're together. They push each other to be better, to want to be better, and support each other in their gentle way. Jack has seen how protective the woman in front of his best friends, and he's seen how his friend looked at her too. The kid was just being stubborn.

"Even better than the Burger King ones." Jack returns her smile.

**2 hours 45 minutes in**

"I'm hungry."

"Yea, me too."

**3 hours 30 minutes in**

"You know, I'm thinking about taking back the whole 'Carter can fix anything' thing. I probably jinxed the whole thing."

"Jinxed? What does that mean?"

"Murphy's Law."

"Oh."

"You know Murphy's Law but you don't know 'jinxed', it's obvious who you spend most of your time with."

"Oh, darling, no need to be jealous, Sam talks about you all the time." Vala winks at him and he feels himself blush, just a little though, Vala just smirks.

"Be careful, I might take back my offer to buy you dinner."

"Mean. And don't talk about food."

Jack nods, he was hungry too.

**4 hours in**

Vala yawns.

"Tired?"

"Mmmhmmm."

"Come on." Jack pats the spot next to him; Vala looks at him like he was crazy. But he can also see the wariness in her eyes.

Jack rolls his eyes. "The floors uncomfortable, and shouldn't I be the one worrying about my virtue." He all of a sudden understands Vala better. She's tough and will kick ass, but letting herself being dependant on some else is hard for her. She reminds him of Daniel in that way. They want to be loved; they just afraid to let people in, they've burned too much.

She gets over her issues and makes her way over to him. Sitting next to him she leans against his shoulder.

"So know any bed time stories?"

Jack laughs.

**4 hours 15 minutes in**

"Still wanna know?" Vala's voice is tinged with early stages of sleep. Jack looks down at the head on his shoulder, confused.

"What?"

"Earlier, when you asked what I was going to give back. Still wanna know?" He remembers, and remembers that she never did answer. She was good.

"Sure."

"It was Daniel's university sweater. I "borrowed" it months ago."

"Bargaining?"

"Yea…" And Vala falls asleep.

**5 hours in**

The doors finally open and Jack sees Carter, Teal'c, Mitchell and Daniel all look at him, the surprise in their faces is evident, but then they probably weren't excepting to see him leaning against the wall of the elevator, with a sleeping Vala curled on the floor next to him using his jacket as a blanket

Sam recovers first. "Sorry it took so long, sir. The problem turned out to be more complicated than we first thought."

"It always is. It's alright Carter." He nudges Vala only to have his hand slapped away, he laughs softly and notices the darkening in Daniel's eyes. Huh. Interesting. He nudges her again. Slap. "Vala, we're free."

That gets her attention. "Huh?...oh.." She looks like a little kid waking up from a nap. He moves to stand and extends his hand to her. She takes it and pulls herself up. The minute she's up she looks around and becomes aware of her surroundings, she smiles at Carter and gives her a big hug. "Oh, thank you Sam!" Carter looks less surprised than he expected at Vala's reaction.

"Had fun?"

Vala yawns and smiles. "He's not so bad." Carter laughs. Vala yawns again.

"Okay well as fun as this is I think someone's tired." Jack puts on his best "Dad" voice, Vala nods.

She turns to Daniel. "Walk me to my room?" She sounds sleepy and sweet. Jack can see the softening in his friend's blue eyes.

Daniel nods and when Vala moves to lean against him, she's already half asleep, he just puts his arm around her. They're half way down the hall when Jack thinks to call out, "Hey, Vala, remember I owe you burger and a shake!"

Vala turns towards him and smiles sleepily, " Wouldn't miss it darling." As her and Daniel head back to her quarters together, Jack sees Daniel's arm tighten around his friend.

Jack smiles.


	10. Chapter 10

Fruitcake

They were in Sam's lab when she asked.

"Sam, what's a fruitcake?" Sam just looked at her friend in confusion, but answered the question.

"It's a cake, it's made with dried and sometimes candied fruits, spices or nuts, usually soaked in brandy or rum. They're traditionally served at Christmas. Why? Why do you ask?" Sam asked, she was used to Vala's random questions about Earth, but still some of them were really odd.

"Oh, nothing. Something Daniel said to me once." Sam nodded and both women got back to work.

**Few months later**

Daniel was laying in bed when Vala left their bathroom wearing nothing but a bright red bow on her hair and a green pair of those boy-short she had, that looked to have some sort of cake; not that he'd really know. He wasn't exactly focusing on the clothed areas of her body.

"Vala? What.."

Vala said nothing as she moved to the bed and straddled his thighs, leaning down she presented him with an incredibly sensual kiss, dragging his bottom lip with her teeth as she pulled away. Okay, if he hadn't been turned on before he sure was now.

Her voice was deep and husky. "Well darling, Sam told me how you felt about this Christmas of yours, and while I don't particularly understand it and what decorated trees have to do with a child being born in a stable, I thought you might enjoy unwrapping this fruitcake." She winked and gave him a deliciously wicked smile.

"Oh, I think I will." Daniel smirked back as he reached for her.

With that Vala moved to cover his lips in another luscious kiss as she pressed her half naked body to his. Moving his hands up her thighs, Daniel snuck his thumb under her tiny shorts, caressing the skin there.

He really did love fruitcakes.


	11. Chapter 11

Friends (And Co-workers)

It didn't surprise Daniel that Jack and Vala got along. After all, their favorite hobby was finding ways new ways to make him blush or stammer. So when Jack had to stay in Colorado Springs for a few weeks due to some hoo-ha from the IOA he wasn't' surprised they begun to hang out. SG-1 was land locked until this thing was over and they had similar temperaments and personalities. They shared the same two spots to hangout in, namely his and Sam's labs. They played video games in Teal'c's room and tried to make him blush twice as fast.

All was normal until the cabin fever set in. A bored Jack was bad, a bored Vala was trouble, a bored Jack _and_ Vala in the same space was disastrous.

The water balloon war was stopped due to Siler having to wear a patch of the rest of the week, Jack teaching Vala to ride a bike with Teal'c's old one was stopped after they crashed into Dr. Lee and the man had to limp for the next two day. Then the prank war started which Landry ended after the glitter bomb in the conference room (Vala) and the red dye in the showers (Jack). After that they had both been scolded and Jack was practically kicked out the mountain for the rest of the day; it was barely 11 am. As he had moved to leave he muttered something about catching the Fair that was in town and Vala perked up. She had wanted to go. Daniel and Landry had begun to protest when Jack cut in and basically told them to relax; she'd be fine and back before midnight. Landry had conceded, but Daniel still had felt nervous. Still, they had gone along with Cam and Teal'c. And that night when a bouncing Vala on a sugar high had come back to the base dragging a happy Teal'c (he had won several prizes) and two exhausted military men, Daniel had almost felt sorry for Jack. But really, he should have known better.

After that the 'Jack and Vala Show' (thank you, Cam) had gotten worse, at least to him. Neither was made to be cooped up for too long and now that they had permission to leave the base they tended to go out, a lot. This did not make Daniel feel any better. "Jack took me… Jack said… did you know Jack…" Vala seemed too happy and having fun but Daniel all of sudden couldn't wait for his best friend to leave the state. His stomach kept clenching all the time and he didn't like it one bit.

And now there she was, dressed in a very beautiful and glittery backless slate top and her leather pants. Daniel had to focus on his jaw, and picking it up off the floor. Where was she going and when did she buy that?

"Hullo darling, where you off too?" She was smiling and perfectly normal.

"Office." Damn, he needed verbs, but that top and exposed skin was making it harder than normal (pun intended). He cleared his throat, "To my office, to finish these translations. And you? You look like you're heading out?"

She bounced and smiled wide. "Yep, Jack's taking me to O'Malley's"

Daniel didn't know what that sudden feeling in his stomach was, but he didn't like it.

"Oh, really? That's nice of him."

"I know, honestly Daniel, I don't know why you complained so much about him, he's fun."

"You would think that." He rolled his eyes.

Vala just gave him a bright grin, kissed his cheek and headed of to meet Jack. Daniel had a stray thought that she better not be giving Jack any kisses. Suddenly impatient, he stalked to his office.

Unfortunately he bypassed it and went straight for Sam's lab.

"Do you know what Jack's doing tonight?"

Sam looked at him confused but answered, "He's taking Vala to O'Malley's. He and Cam told her the story about the armbands and she wanted to go. Why?"

"Why!? Why? You're not bugged by this?'

"By what?"

"This. The 'Jack and Vala Show' like Cam calls it. Don't you find it annoying?'

"No, not really. They are similar people and like to have fun. Relax, Daniel, it's not like they're causing too much trouble, they're just two friends going out to…dinner." Sam trailed off.

Daniel didn't like the grin on his friend's face. "What?!"

Sam smiled big. "You're jealous!"

"What! I am not! I'm not jealous. I …it's just why do they have to be so 'Jack and Vala'..." at Sam's look he huffed. "I am not _jealous_." And with that he left his crazy friend's lab, not noticing how she picked up the phone on his way out.

He wasn't jealous. He _wasn't_.

_Yes you are,_ said the voice in his head.

Am not.

_Are too._

Am not.

_Too_.

"Daniel."

"Not."

"What?" Jack gave his friend a look.

"Wha… Oh, umm.. Nothing just talking to myself."

"Okay."

"What's up?'

"Wanna join me and Vala for dinner? I'm taking her to O'Malley's."

"Oh, sure. Let me change."

"We'll meet you topside."

"Okay." With that Daniel left Jack and headed to change, suddenly glad. He wasn't jealous, he wasn't but now he could just make sure that nothing happened, not that he was _scared_ of something happening. Nope, not jealous at all.

He never saw Jack's grin.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: this is higher rating than previous entries. Light R? 

Reassurances 

When they get to the room she knows it's coming, but is still surprises when he cups her face and kisses her like he wants he wants to completely consume her. His kisses are desperately wild and she can do nothing but ride it out. When they finally separate they are both breathless, chests panting, eye dark with lust, want and need. It scares her as much as it excites her- his need for her and hers for his. They've both had past loves and lovers, but what they find with each other is as beautiful and loving as it is dark. No, not dark, that makes it sound dirty and evil, their love is anything but. It's deep and powerful, full of light and hope but tinged with tragedy. It makes them stronger. They are survivors. They have been broken and have put themselves back together, finding the last pieces in each other.

That's why Vala doesn't mind the ferocity of the moment, the desperate affirmation that, yes, she is alive. As her back slams into the wall she feels the sting in her healing bruises and winces, but she doesn't mind, she is lost in him and alive. Equally desperate, she pulls on his belt and pants; there is barely any space between them. His pants fall and she begins to work on hers, his hands are too busy running over her body, gentle then rough, he knows where she can stand some extra pressure in light of her wounds. When her pants fall, they stumble a bit trying to toe of their boots. It gets to be too hard and he stops to crouch down and remove their shoes. When he is done he looks up at her as she leans breathless against the wall.

He looks a man worshiping a goddess— she doesn't want that and pulls him to her.

Now it's her lips that slant desperately over his. They kiss and touch every bit of exposed skin, but they need more. She practically rips his shirt of his body. His body that, like hers, is covered in dark flowers blooming under his skin. They don't take her own shirt off, not wanting to disturb her bandaged ribs too much (Carolyn had said to be careful).

It's then that they pause. Breathe. She cups his cheek letting her thumb run across his bottom lip. He gently takes it with his mouth and kisses it. She feels his teeth and tongue scrap and stroke it. She gasps at the sensation. They look at each other, in love, relief, lust, passion, want and need. They've never been able to do things in their lives halfway, so this won't be either. Vala nods and Daniel kisses her, it's soft and tender unlike the previous ones. He lifts her, hands cupping her thighs and ass, and she wonders about the strain on his bruised arms for a second before he drives in to her. It's deep, hard and fast. She can't control the strangled whimpers that come out of her mouth.

Fuck, fuck, fuck. Harder, harder. Faster. More. Love you. Please. Love you. Look at me. I love you. I love you.

She not even really aware of who is saying what, but she doesn't care. He's alive and inside her. She's alive and around him. Their bodies move in tune with each other. They push and thrust and kiss and lick and bite. They need to feel everything that the other can give. His name barely leaves her lips before she shatters. She's not even aware if he came before, with or after her.

They sink to the floor and he rests her on top f him, mindful of her ribs. This was desperate, hard and fast, not their usual, but no too unusual for them either. He skims her bandages. She's sore but nothing too bad, quite the opposite actually.

"Sorry, I didn't mean...'"

Moving to kiss him she shakes her head, "It's okay darling, I needed it too."

"Bed?"

"Can you move?"

He chuckles, "No."

"Later then." She lets herself rest on him.

When he moves them to the bed a few minutes later, he gently removes her shirt and curls up carefully behind her. She's alive.


	13. Chapter 13

Contains spoilers and speculations about the movies. 

Nothing/Everything

She never thought she'd have to go through this again.

The darkness, the pain, the detachment, the hurt that surrounds her, hurt that she causes.

She is a queen again, a goddess. A demon.

But she is stronger now, no longer a scared girl. She fights the invader in her body, but she not strong enough. She pushes and pulls and yells in her head. She wants to tell them to leave. Tell him to fight and just _kill_ her. She rather be dead than this thing again.

But…

_Nothing of the host remains_.

And she is back in the darkness. Glass cages in her mind.

She senses little things, all her senses are dulled, muddy, but she knows the hands that touch her are not his.

That isn't right. It's only supposed to be him.

He needs to **fight**.

She sees a friend. But he is no longer a friend. He mains and kills all to her command. She is his queen.

Fight!

She needs to fight.

They need to fight.

_Daniel_.

But….

_Nothing of the host remains_.

How can she feel so bruised and hurt and have her body look fine.

Why does she hurt?

There is a story Teal'c gave to her about girls, mirrors, rabbits, holes and ticking clocks.

She wants to shatter the mirror that only lets her look out. She wants to leave the rabbit hole.

**Daniel**!

**Fight**!

Vala?!

He hears her voice and she feels relief.

_**Nothing of the host remains! **_

Didn't Sam say the mind was a complex thing?

She is a demon queen.

She'll fight.

Because…

_Everything_ of the host remains and she's planning to go back.

Her Daniel is waiting.

----------------------

A/N: garnered from Kale's idea that what if the Quetesh in the movie will be our Vala.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I don't even KNOW where this came from since I have never seen an episode f Highlander and have only watched the movies b/c my bro is a boy and ya know- swords and dismemberment.

Time Stands Still 

It's funny how even after all these years he can still sense her. And not because of the Buzz, even though it helps. No, he can sense her because he feels every cell in his body come alive. Sam would say it's just chemical reactions produced by endorphins in his brain, he knows it's because she is part of him. She's embedded in every aspect of his being, she always has been. Turning to where she has entered the ballroom he stunned at how beautiful she looks. Black gown, simple and sexy, with a flower in her hair, it's nice to know she still like Gardenias. He wants to leave this ridiculous conversation about stocks and investments and go to her. He holds back, he can wait a little longer and while he'll never admit he's scared to go.

Across the room he can see Sam turn and notice her. He watches as the blonde freezes for a moment, before a happy smile graces her face. He's not the only one that missed her. He sees as Sam excuses herself form the French Ambassador and heads over to Cam and whispers in his ear, he can see his brother's look of shock and disbelief. He knows that they didn't think she'd come. Cam then kisses Sam softly before he heads over to welcome their new guest, their guest of honor in a way. Sam on the other hand heads over to him. He knows his sister in law is excited, she's practically bouncing over to him.

"Hello gentlemen," always the perfect hostess, Sam greets the boring men talking to him, "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind me stealing my brother away for a minute, I seem to be having a wine emergency." Her voice silky and smooth with a touch of 'I'm just a poor woman who can't do anything..'. She's good, but then again she's had centuries to perfect these skills. All the men just nod and smile, letting Daniel go with her.

They're not even five feet away when she asks, "Did you see her?" He hasn't heard Sam this excited since her internship with Albert and his special theory of relativity.

"Of course I saw her." He sips his wine.

"And? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Drinking."

"Daniel.."

"She doesn't' t know me, Sam. She doesn't know any of us."

"She use to. She could have still, you chose.."

"That was a long time ago and like I said then I wasn't going to kill her, or get her 'accidentally'murdered. She deserved a normal life."

"Daniel you do know that she is still—"

"I know."

"What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know."

"You still love her."

"You're not telling me anything new."

"I'm just… Are you even going to talk to her? I think Cam's talking her ear off." Turning to look he can see that yes, Cam is talking non-stop, but just like before she doesn't seem to mind. She was always a better listener than people gave her credit for. She is still the most beautiful woman he's ever seen, but then again he is bias on that matter.

Finishing his wine he offers his arm to Sam and heads over to where Cam is. When they get there Sam instinctively goes to Cam's side.

"Vala Mal Doran, I'd like to introduce you to my wife, Samantha Mitchell," "Carter-Mitchell," interjects Sam and Cam rolls his eyes, "and my step-brother Daniel Jackson."

Daniel moves to take her hand, and blue eyes meet slivery grey. For a moment he feels time stop, it's good to know she still has _that_ effect too.

"Pleasure to meet you."


	15. Chapter 15

Bubbly

Daniel knew that Vala could handle her alcohol, for some one like her who had spent the majority of her life making deals in shady bars with shadier people it was practically required of her. Mitchell always said it was a shame she wasn't from Earth because she would have loved college. It took Daniel a minute to remember that not everybody had been locked in dusty basements cataloguing relics during those four years.

Vala can polish of a bottle of tequila or whiskey and the only effect is a slight deepening in her accent and extra sway to her hips- nothing that Daniel can complain about. She definitely wasn't the lightweight in their relationship, that still fell to him and she loved to tease him about it. Taking a sip from his champagne he had to smirk, not all the teasing was bad.

Tonight was different though, because looking over to the other side room where Vala was giggling madly with Sam and Teal'c, she looked to have more than a little of her weight leaning on the Jaffa.

Vala was plastered.

Neither Teal'c nor Sam seemed to mind, mostly because the former probably found it amusing and the latter wasn't exactly sober either. Daniel smiled. She looked cute. He shook his head. God, he was a goner, but he had already known that.

"Your girlfriend is wasted." Turning to Jack, Daniel nodded.

"I know."

"Man, how many glasses has she had? I don't think I've ever seen her this drunk." Cam said downing his beer, looking way too happy at the situation.

"I don't think she has been this drunk in a long time, and I think she's had about four glasses."

"Four!? Seriously, _four_? What a lightweight." Cam had a grin that says that he wouldn't be letting Vala live this down for while.

Daniel rolled his eyes and glanced at Cam. "Call her that next time she's beating you on game night, and see she how much of a lightweight she is then…" Daniel left the threat hanging in the air, leaving Cam to look appropriately frightened. Vala was a purist (especially about her drinking and game night) and if challenged she would fight back; Daniel thought he should warn Cam from the humiliation that he would befall (and honestly he wanted to spare the rest of them too, they've already seen Mitchell without his pants too much anyway).

"I think I'm gonna take her upstairs before she drops." With a nod he left his two friends and headed across the room. When he got there Vala practically launched herself at him, sloppily kisssing his cheek, if it wasn't for his quick reflexes and Teal'c's steadying hand Daniel was pretty sure she would have had a not so graceful fall. Over her shoulder he gave Teal'c a nod of thanks.

"Hullo, darhling." Her accent came in heavily and she wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him again, this time managing to land closer to his lips, still no less sloppy. Her lips made a smacking sound against his skin. She really was adorable.

He kissed her, soft and sweet (he didn't miss). "Hey. Having fun?"

"I am, darhing, who knew that this stuffy old party would be this much fun!" She giggled. Her grin was wide and bright with just a touch of silly.

Daniel chuckled. _Oh yeah,_ she was drunk, because the party sucked.

"Lets dance darhling, we've barely danced all night…Whoa!" She began pulling him to the dance floor when she stumbled a bit, securing his arm around her; he pulled her tightly to him.

"You okay?" looking at her he saw her eyes were hazy with effects of alcohol, but other than that she seemed to be okay.

She leaned in a whispered into his ear in a way that he didn't think she meant to be enticing, still he shivered at her voice, "Darhling, I think I'm _drunk_. Very drunk." At her revelation Daniel couldn't help the bubble of laughter that escaped his lips. "Yeah, I got that." She giggled again and kissed his neck, licking his pulse point. Damn, that felt good. He tightened his arms around her. They were definitely going upstairs.

"I haven't felt this drunk in ages. What do you call what I've been drinking? " She swooned melodramatically in his arms and he smiled, if she could still put on a show she wasn't as bad as he thought. Then her eyes closed sleepily, blinking a couple of times before focusing on him again.

"Champagne. Come on, let's get you upstairs before you drop off right here." He brushed her bangs tenderly from her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb. Vala gave him a small smile and tapped his nose with another giggle.

"Best idea you've had all night, my Daniel."

As they left he nodded and waved good night to his friends who had been looking at them with amusement. They always did seem to put on a show.

By the time they got to the hotel room, Daniel was glad that they were staying in the same hotel that the party had been, Vala, in between her kisses and giggles, was practically dead weight in his arms. As soon as they entered the room she made her way to the bed a flopped right on to it, groaning.

Making his way next to her, he again brushed the hair from her face. "Vala, you okay?" he asked, his voice soft.

"Hm… I don't think we'll be having sex tonight, darhling…" She already sounded half-asleep. Daniel chuckled at her statement; _yeah_… he had picked up on that too.

"What make you think I brought you up here for sex?" Vala summoned the strength to open her eyes and raised an eyebrow. Again Daniel chuckled and leaned into give a quick kiss, "Well, I won't deny that the thought crossed my mind, but when you drifted of in the middle of the make-out session you started in the elevator I put and two and two together." Vala smiled sleepily and closed her eyes.

"Hey, wait," He moved to the mini-fridge and grabbed some water, "drink some water first, it will help with the hangover in the morning." Vala groaned as she sat up but took the drink, downing the bottle and falling back to the bed.

Daniel rolled his eyes and went to have a quick shower before bed. By the time he got out she was fast asleep curled on the bed. He changed into a pair of boxers and pajama pants; he then went to remove Vala's dress and shoes, before slipping on her favorite of his shirts to sleep in, his black one with the hole on the sleeve. Lying in bed next to her he wasn't surprised when she draped herself over him, almost literally sleeping on top of him. They always slept close to each other, even when they fought they would always touch in sleep (an arm or leg over a waist or thigh), but when she was tipsy or drunk she liked to sleep on him instead of the bed. She had some of the cutest quirks. She let out a soft snore- _really, the cutest_. He kissed her temple wrapping an arm around her and he let his hand rub soft circles on her back as he followed her into sleep.

Who would have thought a little bubbly would have this effect?


	16. Chapter 16

Cuz many people asked for it and I already had it planned :) 

Bubbly: Bubbles

Daniel woke up to the feeling of an elbow digging into his ribs and a knee pushing down on his thigh. Groaning, he opened his eyes to see Vala half stumbling to the bathroom in the dusty blue morning light before closing them again. About five minutes later he reopened his eyes- _Where was she_?

Now that he was used to her body weight resting on him, it was getting harder to get back to sleep. He guessed that she was probably just taking a shower and decided to try to sleep again when he heard a small groan coming from the bathroom. Worried he got up and headed to the bathroom, expecting to see Vala hunched over the toilet; when he got there he saw that instead of emptying her stomach, she was lying down on the floor seeming to hug the cool tiles.

"Vala?"

Her answer was another groan.

"You okay?" At that Vala opened her eyes and fix him with a look. _Right, stupid question… "_What are you doing on the floor? Did you throw up?" He moved to sit next to her, brushing hair from her face.

Vala shook her head, "Floor's nice. I woke up and my mouth felt gross, so I came to brush my teeth, but I still felt icky so I thought I'd take a shower but… the floor felt nice. So I laid down." She sounded like a sleepy toddler and he couldn't help but smile, especially when she stirred to rub her head to his thigh like a kitten. Even hung-over she was the cutest thing. They stay on the floor like that, with him lightly brushing her hair, for a few more seconds when she moved her head again and let out another groan.

Lightly caressing her cheek, he asked, "Headache?"

"Mmhmm." She moved closer to him.

"Want some aspirin?"

"Mmhmm." She warped an arm around his stomach.

"Want me to get it?"

"Mmhm.." She buried her face into his side.

"I'm gonna have to get up."

"Mmrrm." She tightened her arm around him.

Daniel couldn't help let out a chuckle. How had he ever thought this woman was a big bad Krull warrior/ heartless space pirate? He dropped a kiss on her head before he shifted them. Propping her up next to the tub where he had been leaning against, he went to get the aspirin in the other room. When he got back he saw that she had moved to rest her head on the closed toilet seat, her hair spilling over her face. Giving her the aspirin and water, he went to brush his own teeth, when he felt her eyes on him.

He turned casting a suspicious eye towards her. She was looking at him with The Eyes. The Eyes were what Sam and Cam called Vala's mixture of her "You Know You Want To" look and apparently his own "Puppy –dog Daniel" eyes-- it was a deadly combination, but thankfully one he was half immune too.

"Vala, stop it, you know those don't work that well on me..." Vala sighed and then fixed him with The Pout. He wasn't immune to that one.

Daniel sighed. "What do you want?"

"I still feel icky." She leaned and tilted her head towards him.

"And?"

"Draw me a bath…?" She pouted.

"Vala.."

"Please, darling, I'm just too tired to stand for a shower. And how can you deny a beautiful, sexy, half-dressed, woman whom you adore?" She fluttered her eyelashes and stuck her bottom lip further.

She did have a point, still he wasn't going to make it easy on her (call it the O'Neill influence), "Beautiful, sexy? _Really_, with that hair?.." he sent a devious smirk her way.

"Daniel! Mean…" She mock yelled at him, before patting her hair messy and adorable bed head down. Leaning over to her he dropped a kiss on her lips, suddenly glad that they had both thought to brush their teeth. "I still adore you."

"You better." She moved to sit on the closed toilet, "So, bath?" Daniel rolled his eyes, kissing her again and moved to start her bath. "Sure."

With a bright smile she leaned to rest her head against the wall. "Don't forget the bubbles. Use the hotel shampoo's."

For the next few minutes they sat in silence, until Daniel broke it. "What is it with women and baths anyway? You just have to wash off the bubbles again."

Vala turned her head towards him and smile softly, "There is no point, darling, they're just nice, plus bubbles are fun." She stroked a finger down his nose and tapped it.

"Right, fun."

As the tub filled Daniel turned the faucet off. "It's ready."

Vala just raised her arms above her head and gave him a grin.

"Seriously?"

"Come on, darling. _Please_." She dragged the last word out like a kid would and he let out a sigh and a smile, apparently hung-over, pouty, cute brunette, grey eyed, ex-space pirates, with great legs with a sexy accent and bed-head where Daniel Jackson's weaknesses (if only Anubis had know). Pulling her (his) shirt off he helped her settle in the tub. As soon as she fully submerged herself she turned to give him a look that all of a sudden had the bathroom feeling warmer.

"Well Daniel, darling, aren't you going to join me? It gets lonely." She gave him The Pout again, and he didn't even try to fight it as he shed his boxers and pajama pants and settled behind her. When they got comfortable Vala shifted and tucked her head into the space between his next and shoulder. He breath felt soft and warm against his skin. They just sat for a while, enjoying being with each other, with him rubbing small circles on her stomach.

Sighing she muttered, "I'm sorry, darling."

Confused, Daniel looked down at her. "What for?"

"I do believe I had planned on seducing you last night, I'm sorry I couldn't follow through." She emphasized her apology with a soft and supple kiss at his pulse point. Just like last night Daniel shivered and tightened his arm around her waist.

"Vala…" He let his lips skim over the soft skin on her shoulder. She turned to give him a tender kiss that she coupled with a seductive smile.

"I promised myself I'd make it up to you." She twisted in his arms, splashing the water around them, and kissed him again. This kiss was intense, a slow burn that needed no rush.

As she rose above him like a mermaid Daniel thought he could really learn to like bubble baths.


	17. Chapter 17

Bubbly: Pop 

"Vala. What about your hangover?' Daniel asked as she rose above the water and bubbles trailing down her torso. Bubbles bath and their lure were becoming a lot clearer.

Vala didn't answer just grabbed hold of the tub to move her legs and straddle him. It was a tight fix but they made it work. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his went around her waist, leaning over to lick a trail of wet heat along his neck she shifted closer to him.

"All gone, darling. I beginning to think you're my miracle cure. I'm feeling much better." she emphasized the last two words with a sucking kiss at his pulse point followed by the soft worrying of his ear with her teeth. Daniel felt all his apprehension magically drift away (seriously, if all his enemies in the galaxy had only known what it would have taken him to talk…). Groaning her name he moved to sit upright in the tub, keeping one arm around her while he used the other to balance them, but Vala kept wiggling over him making it much harder (pun intended) to concentrate. Finally he managed and moved them to a more comfortable position in their limited space making the water splash around them. Neither really noticed. With his free hand he trailed the smooth and soft expanse of Vala's leg, and wrapped it more securely around him as he began to lap at the pool of water his the hollow between her neck and shoulder, nibbling at her pulse point. It was Vala's turn to shiver.

"Daniel…" her voice came out breathy and Daniel trailed his hands up her thighs, resting them on the swell of her hips. His lips began moving down her when he caught a string of soapy bubbles just under her collarbone. Coughing a little, he made a face. Bubbles, for their all allure, especially on her, did not taste good. Vala took a look at his face and started to giggle. How quickly they turn. Still giggling, she reached to cup his face kissing him tenderly on the lip. She tasted much better than the bubbles.

"You okay, darling? I can't imagine that tasted good, I'll try not to take offense." Her voice was still husky with arousal but now it was also tinged with more than mild amusement. Her fingers began playing with his hair and he was already starting to forget about the bubbles.

Brushing some of the excess bubbles from her neck and chest he smirked at the soft sounds she made as his hands roamed over her. "Yeah, I'm beginning to realize this whole bubble bath thing might be a little more complicated than I first thought."

Moving in to kiss she stopped a breath away from his lips and whispered, "I'm sure you'll figure something out."

Oh, he already had.

Pressing their lips together he forgot all about the taste of soap and focused on the wonderful and unique taste of her. Shifting their bodies he lifted her slightly before she sank on to him. They shared a hiss of air never stopping the kiss. Daniel only had one focus: the movement of their bodies and the taste of her lips. She was mythical. She was real. She was his. And he was hers. Pulling back he cupped her face and looked into her eyes. He wanted to see her. Their lips now lightly brushed as they both began to peak. His breath became hers as her breath became his. Blue eyes locked on grey and he whispered against her lips.

"Love you."

Vala's eyes smiled and they both fell.

Together they lay limp in the bathtub regaining their breath until Vala moved. She kissed his chest right over his heart, snuggling into him.

"Love you too."

Daniel looked at the woman in his arms and kissed her hair. The things this woman made him feel. He smiled again. Turning her to him, he dropped a quick kiss on her swollen lips.

"Come on, let's get dry."

Vala nodded and they moved out of the tub. Wrapping her in the soft hotel robes they kissed again, slowly, not wanting to leave the moment. Finally separating they headed back to the room were Vala went straight for the breakfast menu.

Sitting cross-legged on the unmade bed she flipped through the booklet. "Darling, what you want for breakfast? I'm thinking waffles."

"Sounds good." He looked at her, god, she really was stunning, just sitting in a hotel robe with wet hair and the morning sun hitting her through the window—she took his breath away. But then again she always had. He knew. It was clear. Moving to his suitcase grabbed a small box that he had hidden in there.

He turned to Vala. "Vala, I have a question I want to ask you."

"Yes, darling."

Daniel smiled.

So far so good.


	18. Chapter 18

Bubbly: Sparkle

Daniel turned to Vala and smiled. He was going to do this.

He walked over and sat on the bed placing a hand on her bare knee rubbing it gently with his thumb. Taking a deep breath he met her eyes. Her beautiful slate grey eyes, that seemed to make his heart speed up, of course that could also be the anxiety he felt, but he was pretty it was her eyes. Because he wasn't nervous. At all.

Vala seemed to realize that whatever was going to happen next was big, she sat straighter and placed the room service booklet down.

"Darling? Is everything alright?" She sounded nervous and worst of all worried. Her eyes kept darting back and forth like she was anticipating the need to run. Daniel cursed himself; he hadn't meant to scare her. Leaning over he gave her a leisurely and tender kiss, "I love you." Vala instantly relaxed; he smiled.

_Good, she was okay_, of course now it was him that felt nervous, well, more nervous. Running a hand through his still wet hair he ducked his head and began fiddling with the box in the robe pocket. _Should he ask now or wait? Maybe he should wait for a better time? Was it a good time? What if_-? His thought process was cut off when Vala turned his face to hers.

She gave him a bright grin and tapped his nose. "I believe you were going to ask me something?" There was only love in her eyes. For him.

Now it was Daniel's turn to relax. Sometimes it still surprised him how well they understood one another, how well they fit together. He grasped her hand and brought it to his lips presenting her palm with a kiss.

He looked at the woman in front of him. "Vala, remember when we watched 'Breakfast at Tiffany's' and you said that thing about engraving the Cracker Jack ring and it being romantic?" Vala nodded. "And how if I ever did something like that you'd marry me on the spot?"

Daniel watched as Vala eyes widened and she let out a small breath.

"Yes." Her voice came out breathless and overcome. He grinned. He hated to admit it but he always loved when he managed to make her speechless- male pride and all.

Daniel caressing her cheek, he used his other hand to reach into his robe's pocket and took out the ring box. "Well, it's not a Cracker Jack ring, but I thought you'd like it anyway." He opened the box and removed the ring.

Vala's eyes seemed to be glued on his. "Daniel?"

He took another breath and looked straight into her eyes. "Vala Mal Duran, would you like to mar—"

Again he was cut off as Vala launched herself at him, throwing them back to the bed.

"YES!" She kissed him desperately as if he was water in the desert, Daniel responded in kind. Chuckling, he separated them and tried to maneuver the ring on to the appropriate finger while she lavished him with soft kisses.

"I…" Kiss. "Love…" Kiss. " You…" Kiss. "My…" Deeper kiss. "Daniel."

She kept on kissing him, sucking on his bottom lip knowing how he loved when she did that, that Daniel realized she had never even looked at the ring.

Suddenly overwhelmed he rolled them on the bed and deepened the kiss.

This was love. They were love. Forever.


	19. Chapter 19

Paycheck

Vala looked at all the pretty numbers that the paper held.

Such lovely, _large_ numbers. And all for her.

It was her first paycheck as a full member of the SGC, and she was suppressing the urge to bounce like little girl. Looking over at Sam she gave the woman a bright grin that the blonde returned.

"So what are you gonna buy?" Sam asked, understanding all to well the feeling that was going through Vala at the moment. Sometimes, it paid to have another girl on the team.

Vala looked at all the pretty numbers and smiled.

----

Daniel stumbled into his office on his first day back from Camelot; he needed coffee. He had, thankfully, made some progress while on the planet, but nothing, which would help in finding Merlin's weapon. Sighing, he sat on his desk only to blink at the two small, rectangular boxes that sat in front of him. Confused and curious he reached out to grab the small note lying on top of one of the boxes.

Opening it, he read the contents.

_- To make up for the ones I broke. V-_

The handwriting left no doubt as to who had written the note, especially considering the loopy and elaborate "_**V**_" at the end. Reaching over he opened one of the boxes to find a brand new pair of glasses in it. Opening the other box he found a matching pair.

Daniel couldn't help but look at the eyewear in confusion.

Vala had bought him glasses.

The style was different, more rectangular than his regular ones, but simple and stylish. Fingering one of the pairs he startled when he heard someone call out to him.

"Welcome back." Sam said from the door.

"Hey,"

"Looks like you got a gift."

"Um yeah, looks like."

Sam stepped over and grabbed the pair he had been fingering, turning them over she smiled.

"Vala's got good taste. I bet they'll look good on you."

"You knew about this?"

Sam rolled her eyes, "Who do you think she cajoled into taking her to the mall."

"Sorry about that."

Sam waved him off, "Don't worry, it was fun. So, are you gonna wear them?"

Daniel looked over the new frames. "I dunno..."

"You should," Handing the glasses back, Sam gave him a smile, "give them a try."

Daniel gave his friend a look but did as she asked. Putting the glasses on, he was only a little shocked to find that they were already his prescription. He ignored the wave of _something_ that brought up in him.

Looking at Sam he rolled his eyes when she gave him a small whistle.

"Funny." He moved to take the glasses off.

"No, don't. They look good. Really. You should keep them."

As Sam headed back out, Daniel called out to ask the question that had just popped in his head.

"How'd she get them?" Suddenly, for no reason he was very nervous about the answer, and not because he was worried about his credit card statement.

Sam just turned around, and smiled before leaving the room. "First paycheck."

After Sam left Daniel simply sat at his desk and let out a breath. Vala's first paycheck, and out of everything she could have bought, she had decided to buy him new glasses. Glasses, to make up for a pair that he had even forgotten she broke. He looked over the new frames.

Well, no use in wasting a perfectly useful gift, and they _were_ kinda nice.

Smiling, he chucked his old frames in the trash. Everything looked to be changing.


	20. Chapter 20

Cute

If there was one thing that the rest of the team hated about Daniel and Vala's relationship, it was their very touchy-feely, very public displays of affection.

Normally, they didn't mind them too much. Daniel was virtually all teeth when he was around Vala, it was almost as if he was incapable of not smiling. And Vala, well, Vala practically glowed when she was around the archeologist. It was sweet. Most of the time.

It was not sweet when the team walked in on the various make out sessions those two had _all_ the time. So far their most notorious crime scenes were: Daniel's lab, the elevator, the empty lab on level 26, the briefing room, the commissary, that one time in Sam's lab, the empty office in level 28, the elevator again, the briefing room again, several hallways, a few of the storage closets, the view rooming, one of the holding rooms and the infirmary.

_Then_, it was definitely not cute or sweet. More like annoying and exasperating.

It wasn't that the team didn't get it. Hell, after _that_ little session in the briefing room, they _all_ got it. A little too well, actually. Daniel and Vala were in love with each other and obviously enjoyed being around each other, but a little discretion never hurt anyone.

Of course, even after all the warnings and "Hey, you two!" they were given, Daniel and Vala were still blissfully oblivious to how their little trysts were viewed. Because if they were, they wouldn't be currently making out in the briefing room (again, for the fifth time). Vala was perched on the table and Daniel seemed to be looking for the library of the Ancients in her mouth.

At the current scene, SG-1 and Gen. Landry simultaneously tilted their heads and let out matching groans and sighs.

Seriously, this definitely was not cute anymore.

Shooting Stars

She always felt like a drifter. Even when she was younger, before Quetesh, she had always looked for more. Looked for the worlds that lay beyond the horizon at the edge of her mama's house. She would stare up at the stars and dream about being among them. Dreamed about the freedom she could in them. She never wondered as to why. She had just always felt that it was just the way her soul was wired, how she was meant to live life. Always a wanderer among the stars. Her feet would never touch ground and nobody would ever catch her. She would be free to chase her horizon.

And then he came. A wanderer in his own way and she felt the need to drift no more.


	21. Chapter 21

The One With The Almost Date

Vala paced the hallways near Sam's lab_. This was not good. This was so not good_. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Okay, that was a lie, she could believe it, but it just felt so wrong. And that bug her in it of it self. But… didn't he know? She had thought everybody knew. How was it that he didn't?

Kevin Sheppard. Dr. Kevin Sheppard from the archeology department. Six foot, black hair and brown eyed, Dr. Kevin Sheppard from the archeology department. _How_? Reviewing the scene again in her mind she still came to the same conclusion, and still, she couldn't really believe it. Kevin Sheppard had just not possibly asked her out for dinner. And she might have not possibly said yes, right? This was so not good. _So not good_. Biting her thumbnail she came to one conclusion to solve this dilemma. She needed Sam. Sam would know what to do. Taking a breath she rushed into Sam's lab.

"I think I have a date!" Vala burst out the second she entered her blonde friend's lab not noticing the others who occupied the room.

Sam for all her genius only seemed to manage a good goldfish impersonation as she stared at the brunette.

"What?" Vala heard from the side of the lab and finally noticed the other occupants of the room. Cam. Teal'c. Daniel. _Daniel_. Suddenly, she felt her stomach bottom out, her heart stop beating and her brain short-circuiting. Looking at Daniel she felt her entire body still and freeze. _This was not happening_. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending how you looked at it, Cam interrupted.

"What do you mean 'you think'?" Thankful for the distraction from Daniel and the feeling in her stomach, Vala turned to Cam. Getting her bearings back she let out a breath.

"I was helping Dr. Sheppard in the archeology department…"

"Oh, he cute." Sam exclaimed, resulting in her getting looks from everybody in the room. Clearing her throat and sitting up straighter she apologized. "Sorry, go on."

"It's alright, he is rather easy on the eyes, isn't he?" Vala gave her friend a conspiratorial smile.

"Vala."

"Um, right. Well, anyways, we were discussing the Goa'uld tablets that I was helping him translate and how ridiculous some of the stuff they wrote was, and then he was asking me out to dinner. I'm not even sure how we got there, which rather worries me to tell you the truth. And the I don't even know if I agreed." Letting out a deep breath Vala went back to biting her thumbnail.

"What do you mean, you don't even know if you said yes?"

Vala glared at Cam. Cam shrunk back.

"I mean, I wasn't excepting it, so I might have said that it sounded nice or some such thing before I left the room and came here." Looking at her friends, and steadfastly avoiding eye contact with Daniel, Vala then asked the question that had been burning in her mind. "Was I just asked out on a date?" Looking utterly perplexed as she did, the others couldn't help but chuckle and think she looked cute. Except Daniel, who was fighting the twisting in his stomach and the urge to fire Kevin Sheppard.

Sam nodded. "Yep, I think you were."

"Oh."

"What do you plan to do, Vala Mal Doran?"

"Dunno, I don't get this Tau'ri dating thing of yours, it's so time consuming and half the doesn't even end up well, just with ice cream and/or alcohol. Plus, I've…" Vala voice turned smaller, like she _really_ didn't want to say what came next, "I mean, I've never really been on real date before…"

At Vala's words, Daniel felt his stomach turn over unpleasantly.

"Do you want to go?"

He hadn't even realized he had asked the question until he noticed everybody's eyes on him, but the only eyes he focused on were Vala's as their soft blue-grey stare met his. And if they had been focused on the rest of the team, they would have noticed how they all heal their breath, but they didn't. In moments like these they never did. The world just seemed to blur around them.

"No." Vala's voice softly broke the silence that had descended upon the room. Her voice coming out almost breathless, never looking away from Daniel.

"No, I don't." Daniel nodded. "What am I supposed to do now?" Vala asked, sounding like a nervous three year old, she had never been more nervous about the words that would come out Daniel's mouth next.

Daniel just smiled softly. "Don't worry, we'll figure it out."

Vala nodded. Their eyes were still locked.


	22. Chapter 22

Rain

"I'm leaving!" Slam.

She stormed out of the house. Sometimes she couldn't believe him. He was the most stubborn man in the world. In the galaxy. Why couldn't he just admit it?

Ignoring the falling rain she made her way to his jeep. Fuck it. She was going back to the SGC or to Sam's, he could bitch about his car later. She couldn't even stand being in the house as him. Stupid, stubborn, annoying man. All he had to do was open his mouth and just stop fighting her.

Gods, sometimes, especially times like these, she wondered how they managed to stay together for as long as they have. They fought almost constantly. They had next to nothing in common. He was all about books, sand and ideals. She was shiny trinkets and stolen cargo ships. They were complete opposites. He had been right. They had been stupid to even try this. She wiped her face, not even knowing if she was wiping tears or raindrops.

She was almost to the car when she felt a pair of hands grip her arms and turn her around.

Daniel.

Moving to meet his eyes she could see, even in the darkness of the storm, that his eyes held an equal, if not greater darkness. She shivered. This was one of those rare times when allowed himself to let out his darker, baser instincts. Rage. Possession. Passion. And right now they were all aimed at her. It should have scared her, to see his eyes glinting dangerously in the rain. Electric lighting in blue orbs. But it had quite the opposite effect. She could feel her blood and body start to hum in response.

She was about to reply to his actions when his lips slammed ruthlessly on hers. His lips were possessive and violent, slanting over hers like he wanted to consume her. He was going to eat her alive and she couldn't do anything to stop it. Hell, she wanted it. Gods, how she wanted it. She tried to respond, to gain some- any- ground in the kiss, but he wouldn't allow it. She felt her body slam into the jeep and his body slam into hers, he wasn't going to let her go anytime soon. She had not choice but to ride out the storm that was Daniel. She could taste the rain that fell from him to her, and even that held a powerful edge of danger and passion. She wanted more.

Finally, when breath became an issue he separated them with the same force that he had pulled her in with. His hands still held onto her arms and his eyes still matched the sky.

She opened her mouth to say something, but again he stopped her. This time he used words.

"You're not leaving."

Suddenly, she felt a rising sense of heartache and guilt remembering her words. Words that she had said in anger, too wrapped up in the moment to give them any thought. Still, she should have known better. She knew how he felt about those particular words, she knew because she felt the same way. For them, there were no greater ways to cause hurt. Him leaving her, or her leaving him was the other's greatest fear. It stopped their hearts and shattered their souls. The mere idea was unfathomable. A blasphemy. And she hated herself for making him that she was _leaving_ him. _Leaving them_.

Nodding, she silently understood what had been left unsaid. _Don't leave me_.

Slowly, she tried to move from his grasp. If he didn't want her to move, he wouldn't let her, but she had to reassure him. She wasn't going anywhere.

He loosened his grip, but didn't let her go. And that was okay, because she really didn't want him too. Stepping closer to him she brought her hands up, cupping his jaw she tilted his face towards her.

Her kiss was different. Possessive and demanding, but leisurely deliberate. This was going to last forever. He needed to know.

He responded in kind, and she could feel the slight quelling of the storm that had been raging in him. Matching the intense slowness of the kiss his hands slid down her arms and drifted to her waist. When he lifted her, she automatically wrapped her legs around his waist as he led them back to the house.

Inside they stumbled into the wall and were momentarily separated. His lips began bruising their way to her neck where he bit her. Hard. She cried out as she arched against him. She could feel the skin breaking and knew he was marking her. She was now his. She had been before, but now he knew too. The proof would last on her skin.

After, he went back to her lips where he allowed her to taste the blood, her blood, on his lips. The sensation pushed her senses into overdrive and she bit into his lip equally hard. Their blood mixed together, its dark taste joining with the rawness of their love. And she knew that they would never be able to truly leave each other. They held one another in the deepest parts of their souls.

Outside, the rain still fell and lighting cut the sky.


	23. Chapter 23

brighter than sunshine

It's morning. Groaning, I wake and shift under the covers. The sun is sneaking in through the windows hitting my naked back, but it's not that which wakes me. It's not even the smell of freshly brewed coffee wafting trough the apartment. No, it's neither of those things that pull me from the blissful state of sleep; it is the lack of her body next to mine. It's funny how use to her I've become. Her body, her eyes, her smile, her spirit and her love. I can't even sleep without her anymore.

Turning over I look at the alarm clock that sits on the nightstand next to the bed. 7:30 am. On a Saturday morning, on our day off. I smile. She's always been the early riser in this relationship. I know she doesn't need much more than four to five hours of sleep. Her life before—always on the run, always needing to be ready to move and be alert to the many dangers of the galaxy had gotten her used to functioning on small amounts of sleep. And with out the aid of coffee, something I, personally, find mystifying. But she is- an early riser that is, and having gotten used to her body next to mine, she is slowly making me one too. Some days I can convince her to stay in bed longer, sometimes the methods tend to keep us in bed longer than either of us plans. But they work. Unfortunately today, she has managed to sneak out without waking me. I should feel slightly annoyed at her for leaving me in bed all by my lonesome, but I can't. I can just imagine wiggling from under my grasp trying not to wake me, planning to surprise me with breakfast. It makes me smile.

I move out from the bed and run a hand through my face rubbing the sleep away. Finding my sweats I pull them on and make a stop at the bathroom to brush my teeth and answer the call of nature mornings tend to bring. As I walk towards the kitchen I can hear her humming. I slow my steps. I want to savor the sounds that her voice fills the apartment with. Out of all her quirks and habits, this one has to be my favorite. It's so contradictory to what she puts out there for the world to see, this sweeter, softer, humming side full of early morning songs and giggles when I pull her back into bed.

The kitchen is full with the early morning sun and she barely acknowledges me as I pour myself some of coffee. Dressed only in one of my t-shirts she is too busy trying to flip the omelet, and I stand by the counter watching her. When she successfully flips our breakfast she turns to drop a soft good morning kiss on my lips. I return the kiss and let her finish making breakfast. It's still odd sometimes, to see her doing such mundane homey type things given what we do on practically daily basis, but ever the chameleon, she fits the role as house cook perfectly— just as long as I clean. She is wonky, sexy and incredible. I wonder how I can love her more. When she finishes she places the omelets on separate plates and moves them to the counter next to me. As she moves our skins barley brush, but the air in those millimeters of space are supercharged with the tension, the chemistry, that has always been with us. My body is suddenly taut and the knowledge that she is only wearing my shirt consumes my brain.

I pull her to me and our lips meet in a deep kiss, our tongues dance with each other as our bodies press together. When we separate our eyes meet and she smiles. Her smile is wide and lovingly. It is a good morning.


	24. Chapter 24

Come Let Us Kiss And Part

They didn't even notice it at first. Not really. It happened so normally, so naturally, that they both missed it. It wasn't preluded by some grand declaration of love, or fight to propel them towards the others lips. No, it didn't happen like that at all. It was simple. Easy. The antithesis of what their lives are.

She had been helping him with a translation. It was an obscure Gou'ald dialect that she knew because of her time as Quetesh. They had been leaning towards each other's, heads bent, focused. Her bangs had kept falling in her face and she kept blowing them away. They would fall again. She would blow again. If he hadn't been so used to it, he would have found it annoying. Finally, after the nth blow he moved his hand and tucked them behind her ear. She had looked up and smiled at him.

In that moment time seemed to fold into itself or at least turned itself around, because their lips touched. It had been soft, tender, and barely five seconds long. Then it was over and they just turned their heads and kept on working.

They didn't even notice. It would be hours until they did. When Cam would walk in to get them for dinner. They had moved to get up and he placed his hand on the small of her back, guiding her, and she leaned into him. Their eyes met and then widen in shock and embarrassment. He dropped his hand and she bit her lip. They moved in opposite directions to get around the desk. At the door they bumped into each other, and she couldn't hold it in anymore. She giggled- quietly and self-conscious. He looked at her, confused for a second, before he chuckled too. Cam looked at them like they were crazy, told them so, and headed down the hall.

He brushed her bangs away, and she smiled at him again. They then followed Cam down the hall.

Some things just are what they are.

In her kiss 

She kisses like she lives.

When she was young she kissed full of hope, innocence and naivety. A boy who loved her, a boy who she loved. A boy that was taken away from her. A boy she never returned to.

When she was _her,_ she never kissed, but she did. Kisses were empty. She felt them, but didn't. She body was not her own, and she lived in a nightmare of lips and hands that she did not want. Her mind thankfully blocked much of that time out, but there are nights where she remembers - lips and hands she didn't want, and she wakes up crying.

When she was herself again she kissed hard. Her kisses became business transactions. Empty lust. Her kisses became distractions. Kiss left, steal right.

When she was lost and alone she kissed in pretend love. Then she kissed _with_ not-so-pretend love, something she had thought she had lost, but fear had always surrounded her. The life growing in her had not been given with kisses but fire. She feared the fire.

When she returns she doesn't kiss at all. Not for a long time. The last man she kissed died, and she did not want to curse anyone that way.

Her first kiss with him had been business. But she doesn't regret it. It had become singular in her mind. Impacting. It had awakened her in a way. It was the first kiss in a long time that she had wanted more of. Because of his kiss she remembered what she didn't know she missed. It was a kiss that propelled her to find him again. He held a power over her that she hadn't even understood at the time. She understands it better now.

And now when she kisses they hold hope again. He holds hope and gives it easily with his lips. When she kisses him, she knows she'll kiss no other the same way. He is singular in her mind. In her heart.

She kisses like she lives. And now she is in love.


	25. Chapter 25

Natural Makeup 

He pushes.

She pulls.

He's water.

She's fire.

He's earth.

She's air.

He cools.

She burns.

He's solid.

She's vague.

They shouldn't work together.

They do.

They are equal.

Clashing waves.

Forest fires.

Tectonic plates.

Pressure systems.

Combining their power and strength.

Volatile, then surprisingly tranquil.

They are a storm, a volcano, an earthquake, a tornado.

They are a waterfall, a candle, a countryside, a breeze.

He reads.

She dances.

His arms are the only things that can hold her, and her smile is the only thing that wakes his core.

Like the horizon they meet in the middle, and on hot days the line is blurred and you can't tell the difference.

He pushes.

She pulls.

He pulls.

She pushes.

It's not a war.

It's nature.

Two sides of the same soul.

Gaia spit them out and Zeus split them with a lighting bolt.

They can look into each other and see the truth.

By what the world expects they shouldn't fit but they do.

Jagged edges that smooth on to each other.

Together they work.

Together they fit.

They shouldn't.

They do.

It's natural.


	26. Chapter 26

In A Kingdom By The Sea

It was one of the easier off world situations. One of the ones where the people welcomed them and even threw a party in their honor.

Vala hasn't had too many of these happier meetings and enjoys it. She dances and drinks and laughs.

But now the party's over and she's glad that she doesn't have to pretend anymore. Looking over at a sleeping Sam, whom she's is sharing a room with, she sighs. She's restless and none of her thoughts will help her sleep. With a deep breath, she quietly moves from the bed, grabs her boots and shrugs on her sweater. Outside the room she pulls her shoes on and heads to the door a little ways down the hall.

Vala stands in front of his door for a couple seconds. She knows he's still awake, but she doesn't know if he's up for company. Biting the bullet and her lip, she knocks.

When Daniel opens the door he is still in his BDU's, sans jacket, his hair is sticking up and he is barefoot.

"Vala? What's up?" His voice is curious, tired and wary.

"I can't sleep. Wanna go for a walk?" She tells him. She wants to tell him that she doesn't to be alone, that her thoughts beat her down like a hammer of pain and regret and that she just needs to be near him, but she can't.

He understands anyway. He looks at her for a second and nods. "Okay, let me just get my shoes on." She watches by the door as he pulls he shoes and jacket on. Part of her wants to go in, but there is an invisible force keeping her stationary at the threshold.

Closing the door behind him, they start to walk towards the gardens that lay behind the residence they are staying at for the night. Vala looks at Daniel, contemplating, and then loops her arm around his. He doesn't pull away and she's ridiculously relieved, she steps closer to his warmth.

In the garden they sit on a bench near a fountain and silently watch the water. They've always found comfort in the silence they can have with each other. In public they bicker and prod at each other, but mostly because it's expected of them. Alone, they have silence. It's the one uncomplicated thing about them, and they both treasure it- silently, even from each other.

Daniel speaks softly, "You okay?"

Vala nods into his shoulder. "It's just thoughts, you know?"

The question is rhetorical but Daniel nods anyway. He does know. For a while only sounds are their breath and the fountain.

Her voice breaks the silence, desperate and suddenly.

"He didn't deserve it. He was a good man, he deserved better than that. He… It shouldn't have been him… it shouldn't have been him…" The words escape from Vala's mouth, rushed and miserable. Daniel just lets them spill over; she's being holding this in for too long. "It should have been me. It should've been me…" At her last words his head snaps to her. There are no tears in her eyes, just a misty layer of regret. She really wishes her words were true. He sighs carefully and wraps his arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer to him.

There is nothing he can really say that will make her feel better, but he tries. "He _was_ a good man and he died proving that. He saved you. He loved you, he died protecting that love, and I can't find a fault in that. I wish it hadn't happen, I wish you weren't hurting so much, but I'm not going to lie and say I'm not glad your alive, because I am. I'm glad you're alive, that you're here." They're not his most eloquent words, but she doesn't want those anyway. All she needs right now is truth, and that he gets that. He gets her.

She doesn't answer him, she doesn't need to, but she buries her head into his shoulder for a second. He won't comment on the wetness he feels on his jacket.

The three moons of the planet are high in the sky, and together, they sit in gentle silence watching them. Daniel's arm holds Vala to his side, and he tilts his head to look at her. Quiet and bathed in the moonlight he can see her; the last time he saw her like this, this open to him, was in the warehouse. She's not at peace but she'll get there. He rests his head against hers, he won't tell her about the promise he made the man that died for her, but he knows he'll keep it. He bends the silence. The words he says should be harder to express, but they come out shockingly easy. He'll worry about that later.

"I love you, you know."

"I know." She replies quietly, and feels him tense.

"This doesn't mean…" he starts, but it doesn't bug or offend her. She knew it was coming. She'll worry about that later.

Cutting him off, she shakes her head and turns to face him. "I know what you meant, darling- friendly love. I promise not to jump you. And I promise to give it a couple of weeks before I try again." She smiles weakly, but affectionately.

Daniel chuckles softly, sometimes it still surprises him how she gets _him_. Friendly love. It was the easiest way to explain things, but at the same time it didn't explain anything at all.

She nestles her head deeper into his shoulder, "I love you too." The words fall as softly and sure as his did. She can feel his body relax.

"I know." A gentle breeze dances through the garden and his arm tightens around her.

She smiles gently into the night and he can feel it like it was his own.

----

A/N: I should really stop writing at 3am… I think the dialogue is so-so, but this scene was just bouncing around my head and it needed to get out. See it's not all about romantic love all the time; sometimes you just love people with wanting to get in the sack with them. I remember a comment someone said on a forum or as their own AN for a fic, which went something like: we didn't need a big shippy scene full of platitudes, but a moment with the two characters that showed how much they truly felt about each other. And that's so true. That's one my favorite things about Daniel and Vala, they don't give each other empty words, and when they have a moment _they have a moment_.


	27. Chapter 27

Two Words

When Vala said the words, they were whispered. A murmured secret infused with the cherry of her gum. She leaned behind; her arms wrapped loosely around his waist and rested her chin on his shoulder.

The words were soft and invisible but they covered him, a warm blanket a mother uses to soothe her child.

She then did nothing. No kiss. No tease. She just moved away, her warmth remaining, and did nothing. His eyes followed her and smiled. He knew the words were whispered for a reason. Secret words for him to keep, not to act on. Just knowledge. Only for him. To keep until they were ready.

Call and Return

The machine clicked.

"Daniel? Daniel? Please pick up. Darling, please. I just… Please pick up."

The voice mail beeped.

"Vala, it's me. I… I didn't… I mean I want… Just call me back."

Sam answered.

"Sam, I think I made a mess of things."

Jack answered.

"Jack, I think I screwed up."

The machine clicked again.

"Darling, please. Daniel! I swear, if you're by your phone and not picking up, doing that creepy screening thing, I am going over there to kick your ass! … Please, darling, just pick up…"

The voice mail beeped again.

"Babe, it's me again. I don't know if you're avoiding my calls, I hope you're not avoiding my calls, but please stop if you are. I… We need to talk."

Sam answered again.

"I need a ride."

Jack answered again.

"I'm gonna go see her, even if she doesn't want to see me."

The car stopped.

The door opened.

"Daniel…"

"Vala…" 

The hug was tight.

The kiss was soft and long.

The words were no longer needed.

The car drove away, the driver making her own call. 

Later they would learn that the machine was full and she that still hadn't figured out how to check her voice mail. But they wouldn't care; they were back with each other's.

Squabble

"So you're going to make me say the words first, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Oh, come on."

"Hey, it's only fair especially after…"

"Fine, fine. I love you."

"Good. I love you too."

"I know."

"I know you know."

"So…"

"So?"

"Are you going to untie me?"

"I don't know I kinda like this look on you."

"I hate you."

"You shouldn't lie, its what got you here in the first place." 


	28. Chapter 28

Gossip Folk

Vala walked into the room and sat in front of Daniel, her eyes probing him. They just looked at him. She didn't say anything, just looked and _looked_. After a couple minutes, Daniel began to squirm.

"What?"

Vala tilted her head and took a sip of her (actually his) coffee. "I had a dream about you last night."

"What!" Had Daniel been drinking his coffee he probably would have choked on it.

Smiling, Vala winked. "Don't worry, it was good one."

Daniel squirmed even more.

§

"Did you hear?" Cam walked into Sam's lab, offering the blonde some blue Jell-O.

Sam looked up from her computer. "What?"

"Vala had a dream about Daniel."

"Really?" Sam grinned slowly, matching Cam's already present smirk.

"Yep."

"Do we know what it was about?"

"Nope," Cam half frowned, but then perked up, "She did say it was good one though."

Cam and Sam just shared glance and laughter filled the room.

§

"What was it about?" Carolyn asked, as she finished Vala's monthly check up.

Vala didn't even have to ask what the young doctor was talking about, "How do you even know about that?"

"I have my sources." After a pause, "So?"

"A lady doesn't kiss, I mean dream, and tell…"

"So there was kissing?"

Vala said nothing but walked out of the room with a smile.

§

"Dreams are some time the hopes a certain individual has for their life that is difficult or far removed from their normal circumstances."

Daniel looked at Teal'c, and took a breath. "You heard too?"

"Of course, Daniel Jackson."

"Did you happen to hear what it was about?" Daniel asked hopefully.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "I have not, but if I had I would have not divulge Vala Mal Doran's confidence."

"Right of course not…" Daniel sighed.

"She did mention is was good one, excellent I believe was also used…" Teal'c, in Daniel's opinion, sauntered out of the room.

§

"I shouldn't worry about this, should I?" Hank Landry asked over a long distance phone call to Washington, sounding like a concerned father. "I means dreams are just dreams."

Jack scoffed. "Good to know the base's gossip mill is still running strong."

§

Vala walked into the room and sat in front of Daniel, her eyes probing him. They just looked at him. She didn't say anything, just looked and _looked_. After a couple minutes, Daniel leaned over and brought her lips to his, surprising the woman.

Soon they were pulling at each other in desperate passion, tugging at their clothes as Daniel deposited Vala on his desk. Daniel pulled Vala shirt off and lowered his li—

As the dream was abruptly ended, Jack bolted straight up in his bed and ran a hand through his now probably completely gray hair.

"I hate gossip."

---

AN: Not to toot my own horn, but this may be the best thing I've ever written :D


	29. Chapter 29

The Power of Om

Vala heard a knock on her door, and called out, "Come in!" As Daniel entered the room he could not help but stare at Vala, _what was she doing?_

In front of her bed, Vala was bent over at her waist, feet and hands on the floor, making a perfect upside down V.

He watched as she dropped to the floor, extending her neck back and legs bent she looked to touch her toes with her head. She then took a breath, dropped legs and head then jumped back on her feet. She reached her hands over her head breathing deeply, brought them down, and then extended her left leg forward and with her left hand reach to grab her toes.

He had to ask. "What are you doing?"

Vala gave him a grin, and went into another position that had him cringing. "Yoga."

"Yoga?'

"Yes, Daniel," She bent her right leg backwards and grabbed it, standing perfectly on one leg, "It's a rather popular exercise technique on this planet of yours, lots of celebrities apparently swear by it."

"I know what yoga is, I meant why are you doing it… How did you even hear about it?"

Vala breathed. "I like it, it's calming." As she twisted her body, Daniel doubted it was as calming as she said it was. "And I heard about it one TV from that pop icon whose name is apparently the same as the mother of one of your religious figures – it's mentioned in several religious paintings…"

Daniel was about to give a look and then it connected, "You learned yoga from Madonna?"

Vala bent again at the waist and gave him a look. "Of course not, I hear about yoga from her E! True Hollywood story, it was very compelling. I _learnt_ it from Mayor Davis, she was doing some in the gym the other day and offered to teach me."

"Oh…" He tilted his head trying to follow the motion of her body.

"Yep, then I went and bought some books on it from Amazon. I like the history of it too." Vala jumped back up and gave him a wicked grin, "It also makes me extra bendy."

Trying to ignore the heat growing on his face, Daniel rolled his eyes with a half smile. "I can see that." He paused for a second thinking something over, "So dinner tonight?"

"Sure, darling." Vala stretched, hiding her smile.


	30. Chapter 30

Because if I didn't ship DV as hardcorely as I do, there would be many Jack/Vala stories. These two are just gold. ;)

Troublemakers

It's not Jack's fault that sometimes Daniel decides to be a stubborn ass, and so when a huffy Vala walks into Sam's lab cursing in Goa'uld and muttering about tablets, dinners, and cancellations, he decides to be the gentleman that Nana O'Neill hoped he would be.

With a look at Sam, he shrugs. "Daniel cancel again?"

Vala turns a glare to him, and he raises his hands up in defense. "Hey it was simple question!"

"I'm _sure_, and yes, he did cancel. He wants to finish working on that bloody tablet." Vala slumps onto one of Sam's stools and sighs. "We had reservations. And I look incredibly hot tonight. The shoes alone should make him want to shag me." Vala pouts.

"For when?" Jack asks about the reservations, deciding to ignore the rest of what Vala said, though vaguely eyeing the shoes.

"An hour."

As a plan forms in his head he turns to Sam, who just shakes her head and smiles. Smirking, Jack stands, "We could still make it."

Vala lifts her head and looks at him, raising an eyebrow. "Come again?"

"Let's go. You have reservations. I'm hungry. Let's go." He turns to Sam, "You wanna join?"

"Um, no thanks. I think it's best to stay here, sir. Far away from the fallout." Sam focuses back on whatever is streaming on her screen.

"Coward." Sam shrugs and he turns to Vala. "You game?"

When the grin grows on Vala's face, Jack is reminded of why he likes the woman. "Lead the way my dear general." She loops her arm around his, and with a wave to Sam they walk out of the lab.

In the elevator on their way topside, they run into Daniel. He looks at them with a suspicious eye and clears his throat. "You two going out?"

Vala huffs and tilts her head towards the archeologist. "Well since you cancelled on me – _again_ – Jack has graciously offered to take me out in your stead."

"Oh…" Daniel gives him a look and Jack just shrugs. As the door open on Daniel's level he starts to walk out, but Vala isn't done torturing him yet.

"You know, Jack love, I do believe this is our third outing together,"

"Oh, yeah?" Jack turns to his head to the woman, knowing that whatever is coming next out of her mouth would be worth the probably expensive dinner and drinks.

"Yep, and I've heard through various sources that it means we'll need to sleep together tonight…" At that the elevator doors close on Daniel's face, and Jack knows he'll remember that look until his dying day.

When the doors close he finally releases his laughter and turns to Vala. "You, pigtails, have just become my favorite person in two galaxies."

Vala crosses her arms. "Serves him right… I'm quite the catch, he should stop being so thickheaded."

It really isn't Jack's fault that sometimes Daniel is a stubborn ass, but _oh_ sometimes it's _so_ worth it.


	31. Chapter 31

AN: Another Altverse. This time: Young SG1 – thank you "200" :D

The Kids Are Alright

"How come you never flirt with me?" Vala questioned coyly, crawling her way to Daniel in the temple, blowing her stylishly cut bangs out of her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Daniel glanced over the smirking girl.

"In public, you never flirt with me." Vala leaned again him and Daniel could feel her press her chest against his back. He mentally angsted up a storm.

"V-Vala." Daniel stammered as the young girl began whispering things that were making his teenage hormones bubble over into his ear. "I'm t-trying to work here."

Vala just smiled taking away his notes, "And I'm helping." She crawled into his lap and wrapped her arm around his neck, twilding with the ties of his bandana. "Come on, Cam flirts with Sam all the time, she's always kissing him. And Muscles is always hooking up with some Jaffa or Goa'uld. You never do anything in public. Don't you like me anymore?" Pouting, Vala wet her lips leaning forward.

Daniel licked his lips, "Hey, be thankful that I no longer have undercover Goa'ulds after me. And we have work to do," He trailed off as Vala began wiggling in an attempt to get closer. "Vala, w-we need…"

"Daniel, we're stuck in a temple for the moment. Sam and Cam are working to get us out, if they're not locked at the lips or any other body part. Teal'c's cell-com is out of batteries. Yours is broken. We are blissfully alone for the first time since the 'scare', you can at least flirt with me."

Daniel furrowed his brow at Vala. She did look incredibly hot sitting on his lap with her shirt kinda ripped, though he wasn't sure if was on purpose or just by accident, and she _was_ right it was the first time since the pregnancy scare that they had been alone. Thinking for a minute he just rolled his eyes. If Teal'c and Cam were always doing it—

Vala smiled as Daniel pressed against her, taking her lips in a deep kiss. As she was pushed back to the floor she felt he cell-com vibrating – again. Stealthily reaching into her pants before Daniel could feel it she tossed it away. Like hell she was going to let a rescue plan interrupted the first time she and Daniel had alone in weeks.

A few minutes later there were hidden rings activated, a scramble for clothes and several choice words being exchanged as Cam, Sam (who's hair looked a bit messy), and Teal'c made their way into the temple.

Cam blinked, "No wonder you two always take forever in the temples."

"Wow, I suddenly get it." Sam winked at Vala, who winked back patting her hair down.

"Damn, Wonderbread, if you needed the time you shoulda just holler'd back at us!"

Daniel blushed, grabbing at his pants. "Shut up, guys…"


	32. Chapter 32

Five Devilish drabbles prompted by the Cakes at GW.

* * *

**When even Starbuck's screws you**

Vala hated lines. She had no patience for them, it was just people standing idly while waiting for life to get a move on. Well, she was sorry, but she wasn't one to wait for life. Life had to wait for her.

Though not today. Curse Daniel Jackson and his blue eyes. He had just had to pout when he found out that the his favorite coffee supplier - his Nicaraguan contact had moved to Florida. Florida. He had pouted and pouted and so Vala found herself in a line - a long and ridiculously boring line, waiting to pay for specialty coffee for her favorite archaeologist.

"Is that all?" Blinking, she sighed as she turn to the young girl at the counter. Vala looked down at her bags, "Um, yes. This is the best of the Colombian you have, right?"

The only nodded and ringed up Vala's purchase.

Three hours later, Vala presented Daniel with his new coffee. "Daniel, look Colombian Roast just like you like it."

Daniel blink and fought the urge to kiss Vala, the large bag she was holding in one hand and the steaming cup in the other. This was perfection. Taking the cup, he took a long swig and then wrinkled his nose.

"Vala, what's this?"

"Coffee. Best Decaf Colombian Roast I could find." She was grinning wide and bright, but Daniel's whole world had fallen apart with one one. Decaf.

"You got DECAF?"

"Yes, what's the problem?" Vala blinked.

Daniel felt like crying.

**Right Round**

Vala was spinning. She spun and spun and spun so fast that all the lights blurred as if she was in a kaleidescope. A kaleidescope that smelled like popcorn, spilled soda, sugar and sweat.

Daniel watched as she moved around her rink dancing and spinning and laughing to her own inner song as 80's pop played on the speaker. Madonna, he vaguely recalled. He watched as she stopped the 360 spin she had just pulled of and faced him. A piece of her hair stuck to her lips gloss and she smiled.

He smiled back. Motioning him forward with her index finger even as she slid over the bright red and scratched floor towards him. He shook his head and she smiled wider. She reached him just as the song ended and a new one started up.

Reaching up to him, leaning against the partition she cupped his cheek and brought his face to hers - the skates gave her tall frame just the right amount of height so he didn't even have to lean down to kiss her. As their lips touched, he felt her singing along with the song on the speakers,

"You spin me right round, baby right round, like a record baby." Her lips touched his with every words and he couldn't agree more.

**Lay me down and kiss me to sleep**

Vala rushed through the wood looking for the plant. It was cold and windy and every breath burn her lungs. Tripping on the cold hard grown, she barely caught herself and felt a rush of air leaving her lungs. On her hands and knees she struck the ground hard once and wince. She curse and scrambling up to her to her feet her eyes feel to the clump of green and white less than five feet away.

Laughing wetly, she made her way to the cluster of plants and grabbed a couple. She was lucky she had recognized them on their way to the village. As soon as she felt as she had enough she rushed back to where she had left Daniel. Daniel. At the mere thought of his name she felt her entire chest tighten into a ball of white hot fear and ran back faster.

When she reached the spot where she had left him, she noticed that it still was only him. She pushed back the fear of where Cam, Sam and Muscles where and focused on him.

Sliding to her knees next to him, she began crushing the plants and mixing them together with the others she gathered.

"V..Vala, what are you doing?" Daniel's breathing was laboured and Vala put her hand to his lips.

"Don't talk darling, it's for the poison."

"Misleto..? how is t..that going to help?" Daniel slurred.

Vala ignored him and when all the herbs were mixed together she put the mixture to his lips. Daniel shrugged away, but Vala insisted, "Please it will help." Daniel looked at her for a too long second and did as she asked.

It was hours later that the team found them - all bruised and worse for the wear. Vala was leaning against a tree, holding Daniel between her legs, lips to his ear. They looked at her and without another word they took Daniel home.

When Daniel woke seven hours later - poison free - he looked at Vala who was resting next to him. She had fallen asleep, her small hand gripping his strongly, and he smiled. He decided there to later show her the other ways mistletoe was used.

**Beautiful night, night of your life**

Birthday were not something she celebrated anymore. She didn't even really know how old she was any more. She looked to be her mid to late thirties, to use the Tau'rian calendar, but she just didn't know. She hadn't aged during those years as Qetesh - at least not physically and even though she had been a host for relatively short period of time, a micro second when thought about the lifetime of the Goa'uld, she still didn't know where to count those years or not.

She didn't want to, but felt she should. Did they even really count?

As Cam walked in the slightly dimmed room, birthday cake in hand, candles burning bright, she released a smile for the moment.

They had decided, well Teal'c had decided they should celebrate her birthday last month, on his own Tau'rian birthday, when they had realised that in the three years she had been with them they never had celebrated hers. So they had pick a date, an Earth date, as close as possible to her real one thanks to Sam who had done the math.

And now they sat in a nice restaurant and she blew out the candles. They ate the cake, exchanged gifts and laughed, but there was still that knot in tummy and she shifted in her seat. Lost in her thoughts, she barely registered Daniel's small nudge. When she did she turn a bright smile on to the man next to her.

"Yes?"

He nodded to the small dance floor and Vala perked up a little. With a quiet nod she took his hand and followed him. On the dance floor they stood and Daniel began leading in small sway.

"Better?" Daniel's voice was soft and gentle by her ear and she released a breath - the knot untangled a little.

She nodded again and rested her head against his shoulder, she felt his arms shift them into a more comfortable position.

"We don't have to celebrate it next year." She heard Daniel's words and felt everything behind them.

She looked at the team behind Daniel's back, smiling and playing with party knick knacks strewn across the table. "It's okay - they like it. I like that they like it." Daniel nodded to her hair and she turned her face into neck.  
.

**The One With The First Non "Non-Date"**  
(This last one is a bit crack!ficish since it was enabled by the Daniel and Vala that live in my head winks aka Thread Mascots :P)

V: Darling, do you remember our first date?  
D: Do you mean the one where...

\\flashback music begins//

Vala wiggles her fingers to free herself from the ties that held their hands together. She ignores the yelp that Daniel give as her hands skimmed a little to close to his arse, for no reason at all. She just smirks and starts wiggling again. In about a minute she has them free and turns to her partner.

Daniel only rubs his wrist and gives her a look.

"What?" Vala smiles and goes to pick the lock.

"They love me there, Daniel, you said. They have the best food in all the galaxy, you said. It will be fun, you said." Daniel stares at Vala and tilts his head, he has to admit that even despite the circumstances, she looks really good in those pants.

Vala waves Daniel's complaints off, and finishes picking the lock. "Oh come on, like I was supposed to know the tavern was taken over by the remnants of the Alliance. They did love me, they just don't love me now." She stands and with a triumphant sashay of her hips she makes her way over to Daniel, and wraps her arms around his neck. He rolls his eyes and gently rests his hands of previously mentioned hips. "And at least this time, we both got kidnapped together - it will be a great story to tell the kids." She grins wickedly.

"Kids?" Daniel raises and eyebrow, but smiles.

"Oh, I meant the team..." But they both know she didn't. It surprises them how it didn't bug them at all. They're standing a perfect distance apart and Daniel tilts his head towards her. Vala smiles, and their lips just brush when they hear the sounds of outside. Separating Vala smiles against Daniel's lips, "we should make our escape."

Daniel nods.

Ten minutes later they've shot and fought their way out of the tavern and Daniel and Vala smile at each other. They are at the gate dialling, when Vala still high of the adrenaline and feel of Daniel's lips, pulls her partner closer to her for a deep kiss. Daniel, while shocked at first, grips her tight and pushes her against the DHD. They kiss until they hear the sound of the gate activating and lazily separate.

Vala smiles and licks her lips, "Best first non-'non-date' ever."

Daniel grins and nods and they got to step through the gate. At the SGC they get looks at their appearance - both a little bruised, both a little tired and both a little dishevelled (though that had more to do the kiss than anything else). General Landry asks them about what happened but they just both smile and tell him that maybe they shouldn't return to PXG-974 anytime soon. He nods and lets them head of with a smile.

Much much later the story of their parents first date will be a favourite for the Mal Doran - Jackson kids.


	33. Chapter 33

Waiting 

Outside the apartment big fat raindrops fall like giant freshwater teardrops that splatter in the mud.

Inside she wraps herself in his bathrobe trying to harness and keep his smell and warmth. He's been gone for days and while she usually fine, busy with life, doing a million and one things, the rain makes her melancholy – makes her miss him all the more. She's tired of his side of the bed being so empty, like he had been never there to begin with when everything else in the apartment says the opposite.

Putting another cup of coffee looks and sits watching the rain. It's giant water bugs going splat against the window. As the coffee tells her its ready she hears the door. It creaks and she tries not to rush to it but her footsteps hasten, faster than they have all day, and her smile grows by the second. When she gets there he's taking off his wet jacket and turns to her.

They look at each other and he smiles. She smiles. He's home.


	34. Chapter 34

Tag for "Ripple Effect"; I blame LC, who gave the bunny. ;) Valerie Malden. But when I wrote this I forget LC had killed Daniel on Abydos, only realised it when I double checked the name. Still this really isn't Daniel. It's Danel. (yeah, I know!)

* * *

**Human, from Earth human **

Daniel is in shock about how many Vala's come through the gate. Ten thus far. All different, all the same, all still Vala. Two hold rings, one around her neck on a chain, the other twirls it around her ring finger. He does not ask who put the rings on their fingers, but the one with the ring on her finger practically jumped into his arms when she first saw him the gateroom. When she realized her mistake she unwrapped herself, twisted her lip and told him he used a different aftershave in her reality. 

Three others have sad eyes, and one of them has a Jack. One is pregnant, and he really doesn't want to ask who the father is. 

But the one that catches is eye the most is not Vala at all. Her name is Valerie Malden, and she is human. Human from Earth human, and she talks too fast but too quiet too. Her hair is not wild and free around her head, but straight and it falls to her shoulders softly. She's quick to smile, but it doesn't always reach her eyes. She stands close to her Teal'c and Cam, and shares fast looks with Sam. She mentions a doctor Jackson that died long ago when the gate first opened, but it shocks him (all of them) because of who her fifth team member is. It is him, but not, because he wouldn't wear the t-shirt that tightly and vest without a jacket too. He wasn't a host to Ba'al and they didn't find him naked ready to be killed on a planet, well they _didn't_ find him naked, he already had been dressed, and for weeks at that. 

More importantly he wouldn't tease her with sharp blue eyes that make her blush and roll her eyes. And he definitely wouldn't sneak his hand under her jacket to the small of her back. He just wouldn't. 

Daniel doesn't know whether he likes them or hates them. He sees too much in Valerie when she pushes Danel away her eyes grey, bright and distant. When she rolls her eyes and corrects him on certain aspects of history or colloquialisms. But he can push all that away, and he does. 

But then he runs into them in the commissary and Valerie is with her Sam, rolling her eyes and not blushing at Danel, who brushes some sauce from her lip and smiles. 

"Danel, look there's doctor Jackson, talk to him for a change. We're heading back to the lab." Valerie waves to them and Daniel furrows his brow at Danel, who is stands obviously not interested in conversation with him. 

"Why do you do that, if you know it bugs her?" 

Danel picks of the last of Valerie's cake and raises an eyebrow to Daniel, "It makes her smile, if you haven't noticed." And he leaves. 

Daniel blinks and his brain flashes to all the gathered images of Valerie Malden. Her fast talks, her grey eyes and her smiles. Her real one, because like with Vala he can which are fake, and he almost reels in shock when he realises all the truly bright Vala – no _Valerie_ smiles she gives is when she is around Danel. 

Daniel sighs and puts down his tray, realising, accepting, cataloguing and pushing back all he just learned, wishing this mess were over with. 


End file.
